Ne le dis à personne
by Chawia
Summary: Ils se connaissent mal, ne s'apprécient pas forcément... alors, qu'est ce qui les rapproche malgré tout? Hiroshi et Suguru seraient bien en peine de le dire... Nouvelle fic co-écrite avec Stellar, UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

Hiroshi Nakano bâilla et s'étira. Il faisait bon dans son lit et si le temps était le même que celui de la veille, autant rester couché. Il bâilla à nouveau et regarda la place vide à côté de lui. Issei n'était pas rentré. Encore. Le réveil sonna et le garçon soupira. Même s'il voulait se rendormir, il avait une leçon à donner. Un peu grognon, il s'extirpa du lit et se précipita sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Hiroshi Nakano entamait sa dernière année à Todai. Il y étudiait la médecine et pour cette dernière année, une U.V. se passait à l'université de Kyoto. Tant mieux, son petit ami, Issei, habitait l'ancienne capitale.

Les deux garçons se voyaient plus souvent mais Issei s'éloignait et Hiroshi ne semblait pas vouloir le retenir, du moins, c'est ce qu'il laissait paraître. Hiro était le genre de garçon qui ne voyait que le bon côté des choses et ne parlait jamais du mauvais, d'où son côté insaisissable et optimiste. En réalité, il avait compté sur cette U.V. providentielle pour le rapprocher de son petit ami. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard et par personne interposée, à une fête. Ils s'étaient plus immédiatement. Au moment de partir de la fête, Issei avait proposé à Nakano de venir chez lui poursuivre leur passionnante discussion sur Jeff Buckley mais une fois chez le garçon, c'est leur désir qui s'était exprimé. Ils avaient fait l'amour à peine le seuil de l'appartement franchi. Deux ans et demi plus tard, Hiroshi dormait quelques jours par semaine dans ce même appartement mais souvent seul. Issei était D.J. mais profitait toujours de la fête après son travail. Au mieux, ils se croisaient parfois au petit déjeuner.

Ce matin, il ne le croisa pas. L'appartement était désespérément silencieux.

Après avoir avalé une tasse de thé et fumé sa cigarette matinale, Hiroshi finit de se préparer et partit pour la demeure des Fujisaki.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'argent mais quand il avait vu l'annonce pour donner des cours de guitare à domicile, il avait été tenté. Il jouait de la guitare et du violon depuis si longtemps que quand on lui demandait quand il avait commencé, il répondait qu'il était né un médiator dans une main et un archet dans l'autre. Il avait embrassé le rêve de faire carrière dans la musique avec son meilleur ami mais le projet avait avorté pour lui. Seul Shuichi Shindo, son ami, avait réussi. Il sortait avec un écrivain célèbre et tous deux étaient partis à New York, poursuivant pour le premier une carrière solo de chanteur et l'autre sa profession d'écrivain à succès.

Le petit Ritsu Fujisaki était tout simplement doué. À 9 ans, il excellait déjà au piano et apprenait la guitare à une vitesse impressionnante. Sa mère était une ancienne concertiste plutôt renommée et leur fils aîné, Suguru Fujisaki, qu'Hiroshi n'avait jamais rencontré, suivait les traces de sa mère.

Comme chaque samedi matin, il gara sa moto devant la demeure des Fujisaki et quand il sonna, il fut étonné de ne pas être accueilli par son jeune élève.

Devant lui se tenait un adolescent ressemblant trait pour trait à Ritsu mais avec une dizaine d'années de plus. Ce dernier le jaugea comme si la chevelure rutilante d'Hiroshi le gênait. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour demander qui il était et ce qu'il venait faire là mais Ritsu se faufila entre son frère et son professeur :

« Bonjour monsieur Nakano, s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste. Je vous présente mon frère. Il revient d'une tournée ! »

Hiroshi sourit et s'inclina.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Également. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je vais m'habiller. »

L'étudiant en médecine regarda le garçon s'éloigner. Peut-être était-il de méchante humeur parce qu'on l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

Il fut surpris que la mère des deux garçons soit absente.

« Comme Suguru est là, c'est lui qui me garde. Elle est partie voir notre voisine qui est à l'hôpital et elle lui a amené des fleurs. »

La leçon s'écoula tranquillement. Suguru veillait discrètement, feuilletant une revue musicale et il sursauta quand on sonna.

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte et fit entrer une adolescente.

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Narumi Okuda », se présenta-t-elle.

Elle s'inclina et s'assit à côté de Suguru.

D'ordinaire, Hiroshi et Ritsu étaient seuls pour les leçons mais Suguru veillait au grain, un peu jaloux. Son frère lui parlait souvent de « monsieur Nakano » et semblait reporter son affection sur cet inconnu quand Suguru était en tournée.

Une heure plus tard Hiroshi donna des exercices à Ritsu pour la prochaine fois où ils se verraient et salua les deux adolescents. Ce Suguru avait vraiment l'air rigide !

Quand il alluma son portable, il trouva un message de sa colocataire. Le chat avait mangé les plantes. Hiro sourit. Sakura, son amie depuis le lycée et qui étudiait avec lui à Todai la géographie, trouvait vraiment n'importe quel prétexte pour l'appeler.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi parti, Suguru abandonna aussitôt son air de réserve un peu hautaine, qu'il avait arborée tout au long de la leçon. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il était assez jaloux de la manière dont son petit frère parlait de son professeur de guitare.

Suivant les pas de sa mère, Suguru avait décidé très tôt de se consacrer à la musique et de mener une carrière de concertiste. Ses efforts et son travail s'étaient révélés payants, et après des études dans une école réputée, il avait pu réaliser son rêve et avait depuis donné toute une série de concerts à travers le pays. Et c'était au cours de sa dernière absence, qui avait duré plusieurs mois, que Ritsu avait commencé à prendre des cours de guitare, et il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur « monsieur Nakano ».

_C'est vrai qu'il a l'air plutôt doué comme professeur… Et il est plus jeune que je le pensais._

Il soupira. C'était parfaitement idiot, il n'avait absolument aucune raison d'être jaloux de ce jeune homme. D'ailleurs, c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit proche de son élève, et décontracté dans sa manière d'être, bien que rigoureux.

Car Suguru avait passé une bonne partie de la leçon à épier les faits et gestes de Nakano, et il lui fallait reconnaître que celui-ci connaissait son affaire ; ceci dit, sa mère ne l'aurait pas engagé si tel n'avait pas été le cas. Ensuite, Narumi était arrivée, et l'objet de son attention s'était reporté sur sa petite amie.

« Alors ? Comment tu le trouves, onii-san ? Il est gentil, hein ? »

Ritsu attendait bien évidemment une réponse affirmative, enthousiaste de surcroît, aussi Suguru hocha-t-il la tête, dissimulant de son mieux son agacement. Parole, son petit frère n'en avait que pour ce type !

« Oui, il m'a l'air très bien, Ritsu, et c'est une bonne chose que tu t'entendes bien avec lui. »

Le petit garçon pouffa.

« Oui, j'avais peur que ce soit quelqu'un comme le professeur Sasai, mais monsieur Nakano, lui, il est beaucoup, beaucoup mieux ! »

Kunihito Sasai avait été le professeur de piano de Suguru pendant quelques années, et s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de très compétent, c'était aussi un professeur à l'ancienne, assez revêche et attaché à l'extrême au respect des convenances. Narumi se mit à rire elle aussi.

« Ah oui, quelle vieille barbe, celui-là ! Plutôt mourir que travailler un jour avec lui ! Tu as de la chance, Ritsu, non seulement ton professeur a l'air sympathique, mais en plus il n'est pas désagréable à regarder ! »

Le garçon la regarda d'un air interrogateur et son frère aîné avec une surprise offusquée.

« Quoi ? Oh, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux, Suguru ! Je disais ça comme ça, et c'était pour faire la comparaison avec cette vieille chouette de Sasai !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? » répondit Suguru, vexé. Bien sûr que oui, il l'était, et à double titre à présent. Ce Nakano possédait manifestement un capital sympathie impressionnant, et il allait falloir surveiller cela… le cas échéant.

Madame Fujisaki revint peu après de sa visite à l'hôpital, et les deux adolescents quittèrent la maison pour aller faire un petit tour ensemble avant de déjeuner dans un restaurant. Suguru n'était revenu de tournée que deux jours auparavant, et ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps en tête-à-tête. La journée était belle comparée à la veille, autant en profiter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Issei n'était toujours pas rentré quand Hiroshi regagna l'appartement. Il était presque midi, et la perspective d'avoir à avaler un bol de cup noodles tout seul devant la télévision lui apparut subitement insupportable. Il avait beau faire, leur histoire tirait à sa fin, et sans cette U.V. dispensée à l'université de Kyoto, il était probable qu'ils se seraient déjà séparés.

_Oui, c'est sans doute la meilleure des choses à faire… De toutes manières, l'année prochaine j'aurai fini mes études et je n'aurai plus rien à faire ici._

L'idée l'effleura de rentrer sans attendre à Tokyo et de profiter du dimanche pour travailler un peu, mais il changea d'avis et décida d'aller déjeuner dans l'un des nombreux petits restaurants du quartier de Shinbashi. Sans plus attendre et déjà affamé, il enfourcha sa moto et repartit.

Shinbashi, sis dans la vieille ville, présentait un spectacle hautement pittoresque avec ses étroites ruelles pavées bordées d'ochayas dont certaines dataient de l'ère Edo. Hiroshi choisit un restaurant dans lequel il s'était souvent rendu en compagnie d'Issei, et dont la cuisine était réputée et les tarifs tout à fait abordables. Et puis, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait l'habitude de courir les restaurants, il pouvait bien, de loin en loin, s'offrir un petit extra – surtout en ce moment.

Bien qu'il ait été encore tôt, la salle était déjà aux trois-quart remplie et il s'assit à une table pour y étudier la carte. Puis, en attendant d'être servi, il laissa ses pensées revenir sur Issei et leur couple. Il avait cru que venir plus souvent à Kyoto le rapprocherait de son petit copain, mais c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit. Pourtant, les deux garçons étaient toujours en bons termes, mais… Hiroshi avait l'impression d'être devenu le colocataire d'Issei plutôt que son petit ami.

La question qui se posait aujourd'hui était : devait-il mettre un terme à leur histoire tout de suite ou attendre encore ?

_Attendre quoi ? Tu ferais mieux de commencer à te chercher un autre logement, mon pauvre Hiro._

Et dans cette optique, les cours qu'il dispensait depuis quelques semaines au petit Ritsu revêtaient soudain une importance capitale, et mieux valait commencer à économiser.

_J'aurais dû écouter mon père, me fiancer avec une jolie jeune fille de bonne famille, et peut-être serais-je en ce moment en tête-à-tête avec elle en train de roucouler, comme les deux tourtereaux là-bas_, songea-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé, observant un jeune couple assis à une table de l'autre côté de la salle, en train de discuter et d'échanger des œillades amoureuses. La jeune fille, une adolescente, concourait aisément dans la catégorie « jeune fille de bonne famille » si chère au cœur de monsieur Nakano père, mais Hiroshi, pour sa part, trouvait le tourtereau bien plus intéressant que la tourterelle. À dire vrai, il lui rappelait quelqu'un…

_Mais d'où je le connais, ce type ? Il ressemble à… à Ritsu ? Ah, mais bien sûr ! C'est le frère aîné, le pianiste. Hé ben, il a l'air moins pète-sec que tout à l'heure._

En effet, Suguru et Natsumi discutaient sans se douter le moins du monde qu'ils étaient observés, et le garçon avait abandonné cet air sévère qui ne l'avait pas quitté durant toute la leçon. Il en était radicalement changé, et pas en mal.

_Alors c'était sa copine… Elle est mignonne. Tout à fait le genre qui plairait à mon père. _

Et c'est sur cette réflexion que le jeune homme se plongea dans le contenu de son assiette. Il venait aussi de prendre la décision de ne pas attendre Issei et de rentrer à Tokyo sitôt son déjeuner achevé. Il avait des choses à faire et, avec un peu de chance, Sakura serait là. Elle était toujours de bon conseil, et depuis que Shuichi était parti pour les États-Unis, elle était devenue la confidente attitrée de son camarade, qu'elle connaissait depuis le collège.

Son repas fini il alla payer, et juste avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le couple toujours attablé.

_Y'a pas à dire, il est beaucoup mieux quand il ne fait pas la gueule._

Le temps de repasser à l'appartement prendre quelques affaires, et il repartit pour Tokyo.

_À suivre…_

* * *

Ochaya : littéralement « Maison de thé ».


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci Maria et Shindell pour vos commentaires!

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

La tasse de thé qu'Hiroshi venait de se servir fumait et il attendait, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Bénéficiant d'une matinée dont les cours ne commençaient qu'à 10h30, chaque mardi à 8 heures, il se connectait sur Internet et discutait avec Shuichi, chez qui il était 23 heures. Le chanteur expatrié apparut en ligne et ils lancèrent la conversation.

_« Hiroooo ! Comment tu vas ?_

- La forme, et toi ?

_- Extra ! Yuki m'a dit qu'on retournerait à Disneyworld dans deux semaines !_

- Encore ? Tu y es allé combien de fois depuis que tu es aux Etats-Unis ? »

Et le garçon commença à compter sur ses doigts :

_« Trois… Quatre… Cinq… Six… Sept…. Huit… Neuf…. Diiiiix… Et onze. Onze fois, Hiro !_

- Onze fois ? Impressionnant…

_- Et toi quoi de neuf ? Comment… comment tu vas ?_

- Ça va… Je pars à Kyoto pour quelques mois jeudi soir.

_- Kyoto ? Mais comment tu vas faire ? Tu retournes chez…_

- Non, je ne retourne pas chez Issei, répondit l'étudiant, faiblement.

_- Il sait que tu vas travailler à Kyoto ?_

- Oui, on en avait parlé. C'est… c'est pour lui que j'avais postulé aux hôpitaux kyotoïtes. Mais… c'est pas grave.

_- Et tu vas loger où ?_

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je compte sur ma chance. Et au pire, Kagami me logera quelques nuits.

_- Si tu avais eu de la chance, tu ne serais pas tombé sur un connard,_ marmonna Shuichi entre ses dents, avant de se lever et se de se coller à sa webcam.

- Tu fais quoi ? gloussa Hiroshi.

_- Un gros câliiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! »_

Nakano rit doucement et dut retenir quelques larmes d'émotion. Shuichi n'avait pas changé malgré la distance géographique. Toujours aussi tendre. Il aurait préféré ne rien lui dire de sa séparation avec Issei ou du moins la minimiser mais il n'avait pas réussi, c'était trop récent.

La séparation s'était faite en une étape simple mais efficace : le week-end suivant sa rencontre avec le frère de Ritsu, il avait logé chez Kagami, l'ami qui avait présenté Hiroshi et Issei. Nakano voulait voir si Issei remarquerait son absence. Démonstration réussie. Issei n'avait même pas réalisé que son petit ami n'était pas venu comme chaque week-end. Il n'avait même pas appelé. Le week-end d'après, soit une semaine avant le début de l'internat à l'hôpital de Mizushima il était revenu chez Issei après sa leçon à Ritsu et avait attendu une bonne partie de la journée dans l'appartement. Calmement, il l'avait quitté et en avait expliqué les raisons. Issei n'avait rien dit. Il ne l'avait même pas retenu. Hiroshi était retourné à Tokyo le cœur brisé. Mais ça n'était pas tout, depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, soit à peine quatre jours, Issei harcelait Hiro au téléphone et le suppliait de revenir mais c'était trop tard, il avait été assez humilié. Ça n'était pas maintenant que le D.J. devait réagir. Ça aurait dû être à Kyoto.

_« J'ai une idée ! Pour Noël je vous envoie deux billets d'avion et on va tous à Los Angeles !! Tous les trois ! Comme avant !_

- Et tu en fais quoi de Yuki ? Il garde les plantes ? gloussa l'étudiant.

_- T'as raison ! Tous les quatre alors ! Et Sakura ? Comment elle va ? »_

La discussion se poursuivit encore une heure et demie et les deux garçons se déconnectèrent. L'un partit à l'université, l'autre dans son lit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les deux jours qu'il restait à Tokyo défilèrent à une vitesse fulgurante et quand Hiroshi serra Sakura contre lui sur le seuil de l'appartement, il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas pleurer. Issei et lui étaient séparés depuis une semaine et il quittait sa seule amie pour aller dans une ville où il n'avait même pas de logement. Bien sûr il y avait Kagami et toute la clique mais il n'avait pas le même degré d'intimité avec son ami kyotoïte qu'avec sa meilleure amie, qui était comme sa sœur.

« Appelle-moi quand tu arrives et dès que tu as deux jours, viens à Tokyo.

- Pareil pour toi, princesse.

- Oh, Hiro, comment je vais faire sans toi ? À qui je vais me plaindre parce que la salle de bains est occupée ?

- Dis à mon frère de passer. Tu auras une imitation pas trop ratée de moi.

- Ne parle pas de Yuji comme ça ! s'offusqua Sakura.

- Tu vois ? Tu m'as déjà oublié ! »

Après une longue étreinte, Hiroshi prit la route de Kyoto et arriva tard chez Kagami.

XXXXXXXXXX

Après sa leçon de guitare, il passa la journée à consulter les offres de logement. Son budget étant un peu serré, il chercha plutôt une chambre chez l'habitant. A 18 heures, il en avait vu une dizaine et commençait à douter de sa chance. Il composa un dernier numéro. Il nota l'adresse et s'y rendit, sans attente particulière.

Le pavillon semblait spacieux, le prix relativement bon marché indiqué était-il erroné ? Peut-être manquait-il un zéro… Il sonna quand même.

Une dame âgée lui ouvrit. C'était une domestique car elle lui dit d'attendre dans le hall, elle allait chercher madame Okuda.

La maîtresse de maison arriva et salua Hiroshi. En la voyant parée de ses atours luxueux, l'étudiant comprit le proverbe « les habitants de Kyōto se ruinent pour s'habiller. »

Il se présenta et expliqua sa situation. Étrangement charmée, l'hôtesse l'invita à le suivre pour lui montrer la chambre. En fait, il s'agissait d'un petit bâtiment à l'extérieur de la maison. Le logement était muni d'une petite salle de bains et d'un petit coin cuisine dans la pièce principale.

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste pour dépanner. Vous prendrez les repas avec nous. »

Hiroshi la considéra un moment en se demandant où était le piège.

« Excusez-moi mais… le prix… c'est bien… euh… 50 000 yens ?

- Oui, oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est… intéressant.

- Ça veut dire oui ? sourit la dame.

- Y a-t-il des clauses particulières à remplir ?

- Oui, il y en a une. »

_Je le savais…. Qu'est-ce que ça va être. Ménage ? Don de mon corps ?_ sourit Hiroshi.

« Ma fille cadette est en dernière année au lycée et nous voudrions avec son père qu'elle réussisse. Peut-être pourriez-vous lui donner des cours.

- C'est-à-dire que parfois je ferai des gardes de nuit.

- Oh ça serait juste quelques heures par semaines. »

Hiroshi regarda le petit pavillon et sourit. Il ne retrouverait pas d'aussi bonnes occasions.

« Avec plaisir madame Okuda. »

Ils retournèrent dans le pavillon principal, signèrent le bail et prirent le thé.

« Narumi devrait bientôt arriver. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La porte du salon s'ouvrit et la lycéenne qui entra lui rappela quelqu'un.

« Monsieur Nakano ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Le cœur plus léger que depuis bien des jours, Hiroshi entassait ses affaires dans son sac. Son nouveau logement l'attendait et il avait hâte de s'y installer, d'autant qu'en fin de compte tout s'était bien mieux passé que ce qu'il l'avait escompté.

_« Monsieur Nakano ! »_

_Une adolescente aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron, mignonne et avenante ; la petite amie du frère aîné de Ritsu._

La jolie tourterelle du restaurant_, songea Hiroshi, amusé par la coïncidence. _

_« Tu connais notre nouveau locataire, Narumi ?_

_- Heu… pas vraiment, mais… C'est le professeur de guitare de Ritsu, le petit frère de Suguru. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Vous allez loger ici ? Soyez le bienvenu. »_

_Hiroshi s'inclina. Cette jeune fille lui était sympathique et il se félicita d'avoir trouvé un logement chez ces gens._

_« Monsieur Nakano est d'accord pour te donner des cours, Narumi._

_- Des cours de guitare ? s'enquit la jeune fille en ouvrant des yeux ronds._

_- De soutien scolaire, rectifia sa mère. Monsieur Nakano étudie à Todai, il est donc bien placé pour t'aider à préparer tes examens de fin d'année. »_

Il avait été convenu que le jeune homme emménagerait le jour même, et il était donc reparti en toute hâte chez Kagami afin d'aller chercher ses affaires. Une fois installé, il s'empressa de téléphoner à Sakura.

« …Tu as trouvé un logement ? C'est génial, Hiro ! Tu pourras commencer ta période de stage avec cette épine en moins dans le pied ! s'exclama l'étudiante, sincèrement ravie pour son ami.

- J'avoue que je n'y croyais pas non plus, en plus le loyer est vraiment bon marché, et je suis cordialement invité à prendre part aux repas familiaux. Tu le crois, ça ? »

Sakura pouffa.

« Ces gens ont peut-être une fille à caser, tu ferais mieux de te méfier !

- Ils ont une fille, ça je le sais, mais elle est déjà prise. Mais ils en ont peut-être une autre, en effet… Tu as raison, Sakura, je vais lire attentivement tous les papiers qu'ils essaieront de me faire signer ! »

La conversation roula un moment sur des choses et d'autres, puis Sakura demanda :

« Et Issei ? Il s'est calmé ? »

La belle humeur d'Hiroshi disparut aussitôt. Non, justement, Issei ne s'était pas calmé et continuait à l'inonder de coups de téléphone auxquels il refusait de répondre. Il avait sa fierté, et il doutait que le DJ soit réellement désireux de s'amender pour sa conduite passée.

« J'imagine qu'il finira par se lasser. Je lui ai bien dit que c'était terminé entre nous, c'est bien sa faute si notre histoire s'est finie, après tout. C'est trop tard pour revenir la bouche en cœur », dit-il d'un ton amer.

Même à Sakura et Shuichi, le jeune homme n'avait jamais confié la désarroi profond qui avait été le sien au constat que son couple battait de l'aile, et avait toujours fait en sorte de minimiser son chagrin. Mais l'étudiante avait deviné la douleur sous la façade désinvolte, et elle souhaitait que son ami parvienne à tourner la page le plus rapidement possible.

« Tu veux que je vienne lui casser la figure ? proposa-t-elle. Elle plaisantait, bien entendu, et un faible sourire éclaira le visage d'Hiroshi.

- Je m'en voudrais de te faire faire près de 500 kilomètres dans le seul but de te meurtrir les phalanges.

- Mais qui a dit que j'allais y aller avec le poing ? Un bon coup de batte de base-ball dans les dents fera très bien l'affaire ! »

Plus tard le soir, le jeune homme envoya un mail à Shuichi afin de l'informer qu'il avait trouvé un logement. Il savait que son ami devait s'inquiéter depuis qu'il était au courant de la rupture, et cette nouvelle ne pourrait que le réjouir.

Ceci fait, Hiroshi éteignit son ordinateur portable et se glissa dans son lit. Dès lundi, les choses sérieuses commençaient.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le dimanche, Suguru ne travaillait pas. C'était le seul jour de la semaine lors duquel il ne touchait pas à piano, attendu qu'il dispensait régulièrement des cours dans une école et qu'il travaillait activement ses concerts, sans parler du fait qu'il préparait un diplôme d'enseignement supérieur en histoire de la musique.

Narumi et lui s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour déjeuner ensemble puis aller au cinéma. Arrivé devant le domicile des Okuda, Suguru vit qu'une moto était garée sur le trottoir, à côté du portail. Qui donc en possédait une semblable ? Il avait le sentiment d'avoir vu la même peu de temps auparavant, mais où ?

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se poser davantage de questions, Narumi vint à sa rencontrer et ils échangèrent un baiser.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait attendre au moins, Suguru ?

- Oh non, ne t'en fais pas, je viens à peine d'arriver… »

La lycéenne suivit le regard de son petit ami et s'écria :

« Oh, mais tu ne devineras jamais à qui appartient cette moto ! Nous avons un nouveau locataire depuis hier soir.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, et ce n'est autre que monsieur Nakano, le professeur de Ritsu ! Le monde est petit, pas vrai ? »

La surprise empêcha Suguru de répondre tout de suite, et à la réflexion il avait mieux valu que ce soit le cas, car le garçon sentit qu'il aurait dit quelque chose de déplaisant, mais il parvint à faire abstraction du douloureux aiguillon de jalousie qui venait de s'enfoncer dans son cœur ; après tout, il s'agissait peut-être vraiment d'une coïncidence, à ce qu'il en savait Nakano et Narumi ne se connaissaient pas.

« Et, heu… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il loge chez vous, tout à coup ?

- Il nous a expliqué qu'il devait faire un stage de plusieurs mois à l'hôpital, alors il a besoin de loger sur place… On y va ?

- On y va », répondit Suguru en lui encerclant la taille, ce qui lui valut un petit bisou… sur la joue.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi rangea sa moto devant le pavillon des Okuda et retira son casque. Deux semaines à peine qu'il avait commencé son travail en internat et il avait du mal à tenir le rythme. Ses collègues avaient beau lui assurer qu'il allait s'y faire, ce matin-là il rentrait tout juste d'une garde et n'avait qu'une seule envie : se laisser tomber dans son lit et faire la marmotte.

Comme il rentrait dans le jardin, il croisa Narumi qui partait pour le lycée.

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano ! Votre garde s'est bien passée ? »

Hiroshi bâilla et s'inclina avec un petit sourire confus.

« Excusez-moi, je ne tiens plus debout… Oui, ça s'est bien passé, et je suis content que ça se soit terminé… expliqua-t-il en se passant la main sur les yeux.

- On peut reporter le cours de ce soir, si vous préférez…

- Non, ça ira. J'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu… Bonne journée, Narumi.

- Bonne nuit, monsieur Nakano », lança la jeune fille avec un petit rire avant de disparaître dans la rue. L'étudiant la suivit du regard en souriant. Il avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance de trouver cette location, ses hôtes étaient gentils bien que, en quinze jours, il ne les ait pas vu tant que cela à cause de ses horaires. Il avait cependant fait la connaissance de la fille aînée de la famille, Tsubaki.

_Alors c'est avec elle qu'on va essayer de me caser, peut-être ?_ avait-il songé à la vue de la jeune fille qui, âgée de vingt ans, étudiant le droit à la faculté. Mais elle était prise aussi, et déjà fiancée !

_Tu avais tout faux, Sakura…_ fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Oui, en fin de compte sa nouvelle existence kyotoïte se passait mieux que ce qu'il l'aurait cru. Même Issei l'appelait moins, découragé sans doute par son silence. La bonne chose était qu'il ne savait pas où il habitait à présent. Même Kagami n'en savait rien, non qu'il ait cherché d'ailleurs à le découvrir. De ce côté-là, Hiroshi était tranquille, et la douleur de la rupture commençait même à lentement s'estomper. Et puis, avec son travail, il avait vraiment autre chose en tête que ses histoires de cœur.

La seule chose, en dehors des messages d'Issei, qui l'incommodait quelque peu était l'hostilité sourde que Suguru, le frère aîné de son petit élève, manifestait à son égard. Certes, le garçon était toujours très poli avec lui… mais très froid aussi. Cette attitude contredisait d'ailleurs totalement le portrait qu'avait brossé de lui Ritsu, et parfois Hiroshi repensait à ce jour où il avait croisé le pianiste et sa petite amie, et où il l'avait observé sans qu'il ne s'en doute : en effet, tout chez lui avait été différent.

_Je ne lui reviens peut-être tout simplement pas… Ou alors, il se la joue parce que c'est un musicien professionnel et moi pas ?_

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette attitude glacée avait découragé le jeune homme de poursuivre ses tentatives de rapprochement. C'était dommage, ils partageaient une passion commune, et Hiroshi était certain qu'ils auraient pu s'entendre, si Suguru avait consenti à y mettre du sien.

_Je me demande bien ce que sa copine peut lui trouver…_

Hiroshi aimait beaucoup la jeune fille. Elle était intelligente, comprenait vite ce que l'étudiant lui expliquait lors de ses cours, et elle était mignonne, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Sakura s'entendrait sans doute très bien avec elle, et il songea qu'il pourrait inviter son amie à venir passer à Kyoto le prochain week-end qu'il aurait de libre. Il avait déjà hâte de revoir l'étudiante et l'entraîner à travers les vieux quartiers de l'ancienne capitale impériale. Nul doute qu'elle allait adorer.

La bonne humeur d'Hiroshi perdura jusqu'au lendemain. Quittant l'hôpital à la fin de sa journée de travail, il se dirigeait vers sa moto quand on l'appela.

« Hiro ! Attends, s'il te plaît ! »

Frappé en plein cœur, le jeune homme se retourna vivement en direction de la personne qui l'avait interpellé, et dont il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix.

_Issei ?_

_À suivre…_

* * *

50 000 yens 300 euros et 407 dollars canadiens


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Je remercie Celi-chan et Maria pour leurs reviews!

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

Hiroshi dévisagea son ancien petit ami et eut un petit pincement au cœur. Sous sa veste en cuir le D.J. portait un haut moulant violet avec une étoile dorée. Il était à lui avant. C'était le haut qu'il portait quand ils s'étaient rencontrés et il l'avait laissé chez son petit ami.

« Mon pauvre Issei, t'es minable. Tu crois m'attendrir ?

- Ah ça, dit le garçon en regardant son haut et refermant la veste dessus. Je sors du boulot comme toi.

- Justement. Je fais que des nuits en ce moment, je vais me coucher.

- Attends ! Pour t'attendrir… J'ai ça. »

Il sortit d'un sac en papier un café chaud et un taiyaki et les présenta à l'interne.

« Je me disais que tu aurais peut-être faim… »

_J'adore ça et je meurs de faim…_

Nakano prit le café et le gâteau, croqua dedans et reprit le chemin de sa moto.

« Hiro !

- Quoi encore ?? Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, je ne veux pas te revoir, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi.

- Tu es injuste ! Tu es parti sans rien, sans raison. Je n'ai rien dit quand… quand tu as dit tout ça parce que j'étais sonné !

- Tu as mis trois jours à réagir. Bravo !

- Tu me testais !!

- Non ! J'en avais marre d'être transparent !

- Je te trouve dur et égoïste, Hiroshi.

- Issei, ça durait depuis des mois. J'attends autre chose de nous deux. Je veux dire… j'attendais.

- Ok… Tu me raccompagnes par contre ? Tu... tu as laissé des affaires chez moi.

- Tu me les laisseras à l'hôpital.

- Hiro, s'il te plait. »

Le motard soupira et invita l'autre à grimper sur sa moto.

À 8 heures, la circulation était dense ; les travailleurs se pressaient pour commencer leur journée mais Hiro et Issei avaient hâte de la terminer.

Quarante minutes plus tard, Hiroshi se gara devant l'immeuble.

« Monte et je te ferai un café, celui-là est sûrement froid et tu n'as même pas fini ton taiyaki. »

Résigné, le motard monta. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Peut-être son petit ami avait raison, il l'avait quitté trop brutalement et sans lui laisser une chance.

_Sakura et Shuichi me tueraient s'ils me voyaient…_

Mais il chassa cette idée sitôt dans l'appartement. Ils avaient connu des moments tendres et torrides ici.

_Oui, c'est ça, j'ai dû me prendre la tête pour rien..._

Il sortit de ses pensées : Issei s'était glissé derrière et l'embrassait dans le cou.

« Je suis fatigué et toi aussi… On devrait se coucher, non ? » ronronna-t-il sensuellement avant de prendre le chemin de la chambre, suivi par Hiroshi.

Issei se jeta sur l'étudiant, qui lui répondit avec ardeur. Les deux jeunes hommes se dévêtirent, dévorés par le désir et se retrouvèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés puis sombrèrent dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Issei se réveilla mais le lit était vide. Il enfila son sous-vêtement et trouva son amant, souriant, dans la cuisine.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai une leçon avec Ritsu mais je peux revenir après et on dîne ensemble, non ?

- Ola, tu t'emballes, dis-moi !

- Pas tant que ça. Pourquoi ? demanda Nakano un peu inquiet.

- T'avais raison en fait. Ces derniers temps on était pas mal occupés tous les deux et toi… Toi tu as des horaires trop irréguliers. C'est pas une vie de couple ça. »

Hiroshi reposa la boite de thé qu'il tenait pour en préparer à Issei :

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

- Nous deux ça marche plutôt pas mal au lit alors on n'a qu'à se revoir pour la baise et on a zéro contrainte, plus de prises de tête. »

À ce moment-là, la petite voix de Sakura résonna dans sa tête. N'avait-elle pas parlé d'une batte de base-ball ? Il fit appel à tout le self-control qui était en lui et traversa la cuisine sans un regard à son amant. Il prit sa veste et les clés de moto.

« Hiro ! Où tu vas ?

- Je me barre, et fais une croix sur moi. Pour la baise… paies-toi une pute, tu devrais pas avoir de mal à en trouver là où tu bosses.

- Hiro ! Je croyais que tu voulais la même chose !

- Bâtard… » siffla l'étudiant entre ses dents.

Hiroshi avait honte et se sentait trahi. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ?

Il récupéra sa guitare chez les Okuda et arriva en avance chez les Fujisaki. Il descendit de sa moto et s'appuya contre le mur en attendant que ça soit l'heure. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et sanglota doucement, la tête entre les mains. Il pleurait rarement mais là, il s'en voulait. Il avait été trop idiot de croire Issei. Il renifla et sortit une cigarette. Tremblant et les yeux encore humides il l'alluma.

« Monsieur Nakano ? »

Hiroshi releva la tête.

_Fantastique… le glaçon…_ songea-t-il.

« Fujisaki-kun, bonsoir, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

- Bonsoir. Vous… vous allez bien ?

- Oui… Oui, répondit l'interne en s'essuyant les yeux. La fatigue...

- Vous êtes en avance mais… ne restez pas dehors.

- Merci. Je… je termine ma cigarette et je rentre. »

Suguru le considéra un moment puis poussa le portillon. Les affaires des autres il s'en fichait et cela ne le regardait pas de toutes manières.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur de guitare sonna et un sourire presque lumineux éclairait son visage ; l'orage ne semblait pas avoir existé.

Le soir, il s'épancha au téléphone avec son ancienne colocataire et l'invita pour le week-end suivant. Avec les heures supplémentaires qu'il avait effectuées, il avait un jour de libre, ajouté au samedi qu'il avait, cela faisait un week-end.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Vous avez très bien retenu, Okuda-chan », complimenta Hiroshi en corrigeant les exercices qu'il avait laissés à la lycéenne.

La jeune fille sourit. Depuis que l'étudiant lui donnait des leçons, les mathématiques prenaient une dimension bien plus séduisante.

« Oh, s'exclama-t-elle. Je dois aller me changer ! Suguru vient me chercher ! Nous fêtons nos un an, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton de confidence.

- Allez vous habiller, je vous prépare des devoirs sur ce que nous avons vu aujourd'hui. »

La jeune fille le remercia, se leva d'un bond et monta dans la chambre.

_Un an… Moi aussi j'étais excité pour nos un an à Issei et moi…_

Hiroshi et son élève étudiaient par tranche de deux heures, parfois trois, dans un petit salon du rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait toujours une petite pause durant laquelle une domestique amenait du thé et des gâteaux. La jeune fille profitait de ce moment de détente pour bavarder et interroger son professeur sur son travail à l'hôpital. Hiroshi avait été surpris par la facilité de la jeune fille à discuter. Autant le petit ami était aussi loquace qu'un meuble, autant elle parlait de tout et rien.

Il rangeait les livres et cahiers quand la porte s'ouvrit. Narumi apparut et tourna sur elle-même. Elle portait un magnifique kimono ocre décoré de feuilles d'érable bordeaux et orange qui s'enroulaient autour d'elle comme une guirlande. Son obi, assorti aux feuilles orange, soulignait sa taille fine.

« Vous êtes ravissante ! s'exclama Hiroshi en se disant que c'était bien dans les gènes féminins de vouloir séduire inconsciemment tous les mâles.

- Oui, tu es superbe, Narumi-chan. »

Hiroshi et Narumi sursautèrent ; ils n'avaient pas entendu Suguru rentrer.

Le pianiste s'avança vers sa petite amie et l'enlaça. Hiroshi se leva et le salua.

« Bonsoir, Fujisaki-kun. Vous aussi vous êtes… »

Mais il perdit ses mots et se contenta de sourire.

« Joyeux anniversaire à vous deux et bonne soirée », dit-il avant de s'incliner et regagner son studio.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakura arriva à Kyoto. Hiroshi la serra longuement contre lui et s'enivra de son parfum familier et rassurant.

« Ne dis rien, Nakano. Je t'ai tellement manquée que tu n'en peux plus et tu vas te déclarer. Tu vas enfin me demander en mariage.

- Non, jamais je n'aurai de relations intimes avec une prolétaire », gloussa le garçon.

L'étudiante rit aussi. C'était une de leur private joke. La famille Nakano était noble et le patriarche avait arrangé une union entre l'aîné et la fille d'un puissant politicien. Mais Yuji avait rué dans les brancards et était parti. La famille avait été sans nouvelles pendant quelques mois et c'est Hiroshi qui avait « hérité » de la fiancée. Les deux adolescents s'étaient rencontrés à 19 ans. Hiroshi s'était plié au devoir mais avait rompu au bout d'un an. Shuro, sa fiancée, avait été d'accord. Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un avant cette histoire de fiançailles et ne voulait pas y renoncer. Les deux avaient joué le jeu devant les parents mais Shuro avait voulu se consacrer pleinement à Kei, son véritable petit ami. Shuro et lui en avaient longuement discuté et Nakano avait convaincu la jeune fille qu'il assumerait leur rupture. Alors une fois de plus, la famille Nakano souilla la famille Tanaka mais au moins les enfants étaient heureux. Hiroshi avait voulu présenter Sakura à ses parents, puisqu'il vivait avec mais la colère du paternel avait été épouvantable. Hiroshi quittait « une fille de bonne famille pour une prolétaire ». Il eut beau expliquer qu'il ne sortait pas avec, ça revenait au même. Sakura avait ri et la plaisanterie était restée.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les deux jours en compagnie de son amie passèrent trop vite, et c'est le cœur lourd qu'il la ramena à la gare.

Sur le retour il croisa Narumi et ils firent le trajet ensemble en bavardant joyeusement, et la lycéenne l'invita à venir prendre le thé avec elle, elle était toute seule. Oui, Narumi lui faisait vraiment penser à Sakura et quand elle se plaignit de douleur au dos, Hiroshi lui proposa tout naturellement un massage.

« Mais il ne faudra pas le dire à Suguru, gloussa-t-elle alors que le jeune homme la massait toujours, agenouillé derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas me dire ? »

_Il ne touche pas le sol, ce type, on l'entend jamais !_ avait songé Hiroshi en reprenant sa place derrière sa tasse de thé.

Cette fois, comme ils étaient dans la maison du thé, ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu sonner.

Narumi, elle, ne se démonta pas le moins du monde. Elle sourit et désigna la table basse sur laquelle étaient disposées les tasses et la théière.

« Oh, je ne pensais pas que tu passerais, Suguru ! J'ai croisé monsieur Nakano par hasard, et comme j'étais seule je l'ai invité à prendre le thé avec moi. Mais joins-toi donc à nous. »

Suguru demeura immobile un court instant, sans savoir quelle attitude adopter. Les cours qu'il dispensait à l'école de musique ayant fini plus tôt, il avait décidé de se rendre chez Narumi afin de passer un moment en sa compagnie. Il avait si peu de temps libre, et voilà qu'il trouvait Nakano installé dans la place, et manifestement familier avec sa petite amie vu qu'il était en train de lui prodiguer quelque massage… Ainsi, les cours particuliers que l'étudiant donnait à la jeune fille avaient changé de nature ? Quant à Nakano, il faisait comme si de rien n'était… Était-ce donc si naturel de tripoter quelqu'un que l'on connaissait à peine ?

« Non, je n'ai pas le temps. J'étais juste passé pour… pour te voir, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger », répondit-il d'un ton pincé en tournant les talons sans autre forme de procès. Narumi s'élança à sa suite.

« Attends, ne le prends pas comme ça ! J'ai vraiment rencontré Nakano par hasard, il revenait de la gare. Je pensais que tu donnais des cours jusqu'à 17 heures, comme d'habitude, je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu finirais plus tôt ! Et… je me suis fait mal au dos hier matin, en cours de gym, alors il m'a proposé de me masser, c'est tout.

- Mais si « c'est tout », pourquoi tu lui as recommandé de ne rien me dire ? Je ne suis pas bête au point de ne pas comprendre ce genre de chose. Mais ça ne fait rien. J'ai vraiment des choses à faire, je dois y aller, répondit Suguru avec un sourire contraint. Je… je t'appellerai. »

Il hésita presque mais déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie avant de quitter le pavillon. Il se sentait affreusement triste, soudain. Même si Narumi et lui ne partageaient pas à proprement parler une relation passionnée, il l'aimait sincèrement et se sentait bien en sa compagnie.

Tout en marchant le long des rues jusque chez lui, le garçon repensa au jour où il avait demandé à Narumi de sortir avec lui. Plus exactement, il l'avait invitée au cinéma, mais il aurait bien été incapable de dire quel film ils avaient vu tant il était stressé. Il avait passé les trois quarts de la séance à se demander de quelle manière agir, pour enfin se décider à passer un bras autour des épaules de la lycéenne qui attendait ce geste depuis le début du film et y avait répondu par un baiser.

Suguru avait fait la connaissance de Narumi quelques années auparavant, alors que sa mère donnait des leçons de piano à sa sœur aînée, Tsubaki. Ils avaient rapidement sympathisé puis, au fil du temps, leur amitié s'était muée en quelque chose de plus profond. Malgré cela, le garçon n'était pas dupe ; surdoué sur le plan professionnel, il était loin d'être en avance sur le plan sentimental et s'était toujours montré timide et maladroit avec les filles. Narumi et lui s'entendaient bien, mais comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec quelqu'un comme Nakano, qui paraissait avoir le don de séduire tous ceux qu'il approchait ? Ritsu l'adorait, ses parents l'appréciaient beaucoup, Narumi… s'entendait remarquablement bien avec lui. Quoi d'étonnant, d'ailleurs ? L'étudiant avait un charme naturel, un caractère heureux, un optimisme contagieux. Tout réussissait à ce genre de personnes, comment dans ce cas rivaliser avec eux ?

Dissimulant soigneusement son découragement, Suguru poussa la porte de son domicile et se plongea sans attendre dans son travail.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi ayant passé le week-end en compagnie de Sakura, il avait de ce fait reporté sa leçon avec Ritsu au lundi soir. Arrivé peu avant 17h30, le jeune homme fuma une cigarette devant le portail avant d'aller sonner. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'est pas Ritsu mais Suguru qui vint ouvrir.

« Bonsoir, monsieur Nakano, l'accueillit celui-ci d'un ton monocorde.

- Bonsoir, Fujisaki-kun », répondit le jeune homme, un peu gêné. La veille, le pianiste l'avait surpris dans une situation assez délicate avec sa petite amie, et il l'avait manifestement très mal pris. L'espace d'un instant Hiroshi avait craint un éclat, mais Fujisaki était reparti sans attendre, sans laisser non plus à aucun des deux le temps de s'expliquer.

« Mon frère n'est pas encore revenu de l'école, mais entrez donc. »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre chaleur dans la voix du garçon, et l'étudiant faillit répondre qu'il préférait attendre dehors, mais il se ravisa ; il n'avait pas envie d'aggraver encore un malentendu qui n'avait aucun lieu d'être, et l'occasion était même toute trouvée pour le dissiper… pour peu que le musicien veuille bien l'écouter.

C'es dans un silence glacé qu'Hiroshi suivit son hôte jusque dans le salon, meublé sobrement mais avec goût, et dont la pièce maîtresse était le beau piano à queue qui, lui avait expliqué Ritsu, avait été importé d'Europe bien des années auparavant par un riche homme d'affaires Japonais, et sur lequel Suguru et lui avaient joué leurs premières notes.

_C'est vraiment trop bête qu'on n'arrive pas à se parler… Je suis certain qu'on aurait des tas de choses à se dire…_ songea l'étudiant avec un regard de regret au superbe instrument.

« Il y a une réunion à l'école, mais maman et Ritsu ne vont sans doute pas tarder. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Suguru fit mine de quitter la pièce, mais Hiroshi l'arrêta.

« Attendez ! Fujisaki-kun… À propos d'hier, je… »

Le pianiste s'était immobilisé sur le seuil du salon, les épaules raidies, hostile. Le jeune homme avala sa salive et poursuivit :

« Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de… de ce que vous étiez légitimement en droit de croire. Okuda-chan m'a dit s'être fait mal au dos en cours de sport, et c'est moi qui lui ai proposé de la masser. Je fais des études de médecine et je sais ce qu'il convient de faire. C'est tout, et je suis sincèrement désolé que… que vous ayez pu vous imaginer des choses déplaisantes à mon propos ainsi que celui de votre amie. »

Suguru se retourna lentement vers lui.

« Les apparences étaient plus que trompeuses, monsieur Nakano, vous en conviendrez.

- Oui, et c'est pour cela que je tiens à clarifier les choses. Et je… je regrette que vous ne soyez pas resté avec nous. Nous aurions sans doute eu beaucoup de choses à nous dire… » Hiroshi désigna le piano.

« Nous partageons une passion commune, et vous êtes un musicien extrêmement talentueux. Ritsu me parle sans arrêt de vous. Vous allez peut-être trouver cela déplacé, ou abusif, mais… j'aimerais beaucoup vous entendre jouer, un jour. »

Suguru hésita à répondre. Soit Nakano était sincère – et il paraissait l'être – soit il ne s'agissait que d'une basse tentative de conciliation afin de se faire pardonner la scène dans la maison de thé.

« Mais… ce soir je n'ai pas le temps, votre leçon va bientôt commencer, s'entendit-il répondre, presque à son corps défendant, et qu'y avait-il chez Nakano qui poussait irrémédiablement les gens à s'ouvrir à lui ?

- Je ne parlais pas forcément de maintenant. Quand vous en aurez le temps, je sais que vous avez un emploi du temps chargé.

- Vous aussi, avec vos gardes à l'hôpital, fit remarquer Suguru. Il faudra que vous me donniez vos disponibilités. »

Hiroshi demeura un bref instant muet de surprise. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Fujisaki puisse une seule seconde tenir compte de ses disponibilités à lui. À ce qu'il en savait, le garçon n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt envers sa personne ou ses occupations, mais il était néanmoins au fait de ses activités. Sans doute était-ce sa mère qui avait dû lui en parler, mais tout de même… il n'était pas obligé.

« Oh, ça varie en fonction des semaines, mais pour celle-ci je ne travaille pas vendredi après-midi, répondit-il. Ce serait bon pour vous aussi ? »

- Je donne des leçons de piano jusqu'à 17 heures mais je peux dégager ma fin de soirée. Moi aussi je prépare un diplôme universitaire, expliqua Suguru, intérieurement stupéfait d'en arriver à raconter sa vie à quelqu'un avec qui, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas dû échanger plus de dix phrases, et sur qui il avait des à-priori plutôt négatifs.

- Parvenir à concilier études et musique est une chose à laquelle je ne suis malheureusement pas parvenu, dit Hiroshi avec une note de regret dans la voix. J'ai eu l'opportunité, à une époque, de me professionnaliser, mais… ça n'a finalement pas été possible.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

L'étudiant nota que Fujisaki paraissait sincèrement intéressé, et que leur conversation, pour la première fois, avait dépassé le stade d'échange de formalités polies.

« Avec un ami de longue date, nous avions formé un groupe de pop. Oh, nos prestations se limitaient à des spectacles de fin d'année scolaire ou des premières parties dans de petits cafés-concert. C'était amusant… Shuichi, c'est le nom de mon ami, avait le rêve de devenir professionnel un jour et il s'y est raccroché de toutes ses forces. Et en fin de compte… il y est arrivé. Il est chanteur, mais solo. Moi… j'ai dû faire un choix.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi la musique ? Votre ami a bien réussi, lui. »

Hiroshi haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

« Je suppose que j'ai fait de mauvais choix aux mauvais moments. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai presque terminé mes études de médecine, mais je continue à jouer de la guitare, ainsi que du violon. »

Suguru allait répondre quelque chose, mais des voix à l'entrée l'interrompirent et, quelques secondes plus tard, Ritsu fit irruption dans la pièce et s'inclina devant l'étudiant.

« Bonsoir, professeur ! Excusez-moi pour le retard, mais il y avait une réunion !

- Bonsoir, Ritsu. Ne t'en fais pas, ton frère m'a expliqué pour la réunion, et c'est moi qui suis arrivé un peu en avance.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Nakano, le salua la mère des deux garçons. Cette réunion n'en finissait plus, il y a vraiment des gens dont on se demande pourquoi ils ont des enfants. Des questions idiotes à n'en plus finir… Bon, je vous laisse travailler.

- Je vous laisse aussi, renchérit Suguru. Pour vendredi soir, c'est bon, alors ? À 18 heures ?

- Cela me convient tout à fait, Fujisaki-kun. »

Suguru inclina la tête et un sourire éclaira son visage – le premier véritable sourire qu'il dédiait à Hiroshi, et qui modifiait radicalement sa physionomie.

« Travaillez bien », ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, suivi du regard par l'étudiant.

_À suivre…_

* * *

Le taiyaki : littéralement "dorade cuite" est un gâteau japonais en forme de poisson. La plupart du temps, il est rempli d'anko, une pâte d'haricots rouges sucrés (comme pour Hiro). D'autres garnitures possibles incluent le custard, le chocolat, et le fromage. Il arrive même que des magasins vendent les taiyaki avec de l'okonomiyaki ou de la saucisse à l'intérieur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Beaucoup de monde à remercier pour ce chapitre : Momo974, Celi-chan, Maria, Shindell, Syn-san et Cinabre. Merci pour vos commentaires!

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

« Aux cœurs brisés ! » trinquèrent les quatre garçons à l'unisson en entrechoquant leurs bouteilles d'alcool.

Il n'était que 21 heures mais la soirée avait vite mal tourné. Hiroshi avait prévu de la passer avec deux autres internes de sa promotion, Itachi et Kyo, mais Kagami l'avait appelé : sa petite amie venait de le quitter, pouvait-il venir ? Les trois futurs médecins avaient donc pris la route de l'appartement, à grand renfort d'alcool et de nourriture.

En deux heures, ils avaient descendu toutes les bouteilles d'alcool et trinquaient encore à leurs histoires d'amour qui avaient mal fini.

« Encore un peu, Hiro ? demanda Kyo.

- Nooooon, je vais mourir sinon. »

Il se leva avec difficulté et vacilla pour finalement retomber sur les fesses, acclamé pour les gloussements éthyliques des trois autres.

« Alors… Qui va être le premier à gerber ? » demanda Itachi, passablement ivre.

« Qui va être le premier à » était le jeu rituel des internes novices et comportait plusieurs catégories : qui va être le premier à perdre un patient, qui va être le premier à sortir avec un titulaire, qui va être le premier à s'occuper d'une escarre, etc.

Hiroshi en avait gagné deux : il avait été le premier garçon à être envoyé au service gynécologie - pas de bol ! - et c'est lui que le spécialiste en cardiologie avait choisi pour une transplantation cardiaque - quelle chance !

Malheureusement, il décrocha son troisième, et peu glorieux, titre ce soir-là.

Comme un faon qui venait de naître, il se releva, chancelant, une main devant la bouche et se précipita comme il put – satanés murs soudainement mobiles – dans les toilettes et vomit une bonne partie de l'alcool ingurgité.

« T'es qu'une fillette, Hirooooo, gloussa Kagami du salon.

- Une fillette malade, surenchérit Itachi.

- Attention ne salis pas tes looooooooongs cheveux, Nakano-hime », ajouta Kyo en riant.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hiroshi revint de la salle de bains, livide, et s'appuya sensuellement – du moins le pensait-il – contre le mur.

« La… princesse… se retire. J'élis mes appartements dans ta chambre, Kagami. Qui m'aime me suive ! »

Il fit demi-tour en s'emmêlant les pieds et tomba à genoux sous les rires de ses amis. Maladroitement, il gagna la chambre de Kagami et se vautra sur le lit sur lequel il s'endormit comme une souche presque instantanément.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla miraculeusement sur le canapé du salon avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Kyo se levait aussi péniblement, les deux étaient de service.

Dans un silence post-gueule de bois, ils prirent une aspirine et décidèrent de partager un taxi, Hiroshi avait laissé sa moto à l'hôpital et prendre le bus les auraient achevés.

Cette matinée dura une éternité et chacun remercia discrètement les Kamis de ne faire que des soins routiniers. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble à la cantine puis Hiroshi raccompagna Kyo chez lui et retourna chez les Okuda se reposer dans le noir.

À 17h20, il se réveilla un peu mieux. Il voyait le frère de son élève et allait l'entendre jouer rien que pour lui.

Un peu d'excitation et d'orgueil l'agitèrent. Suguru était connu à travers tout le pays et même s'il ne l'avait jamais entendu, sa réputation n'était plus à faire.

L'interne se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait encore les traits tirés mais au moins l'impression qu'un troupeau de chevaux au galop lui martelait la tête avait disparu.

_Au moins ça ne gâchera pas la soirée… Mais moi, un vendredi soir, j'en aurais profité pour voir ma chérie_, songea-t-il en se recoiffant un peu. _Mais c'est vrai que j'en ai plus…_

Une petite moue lui déforma le visage mais il se sourit et dit à son reflet que ça n'était pas avec une tête pareille qu'il séduirait quelqu'un. Mais… _qui_ avait-il envie de séduire ?

_Personne pour le moment…_

Et il partit sur cette pensée.

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme si cela était devenue une habitude, il gara sa moto à l'endroit habituel, regarda sa montre et alluma une cigarette.

Dans la nuit déjà bien prononcée, une silhouette se profila au loin. Un petit sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du guitariste et son cœur accéléra légèrement. La perspective de ce petit concert privé le ravissait.

Quand Suguru fut à sa hauteur, Hiroshi s'inclina et le gratifia d'un « Fujisaki-_san_ » cette fois.

À l'intérieur, il ôta ses chaussures et présenta un petit paquet venant d'une pâtisserie connue de l'ancienne capitale, c'était le minimum qu'il pouvait faire.

Des petits pas se précipitèrent dans l'escalier et Hiroshi ne retint pas son sourire. Ritsu lui rappelait comment lui-même était enfant et que Yuji revenait à la maison. Lui aussi se précipitait pour venir le voir. Une fois, il était même tombé mais comme son frère savait qu'il courait toujours, au grand dam de leur père, il avait anticipé et l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne s'étale par terre. Ce jour-là, Hiroshi avait secrètement décidé que son aîné était… un super héros ! Presque vingt ans plus tard, son frère était toujours son super héros.

« Onii-chan ! Nakano-sensei !

- Ne cours pas comme ça, Ritsu, un jour tu pourrais tomber, le gronda gentiment Suguru.

- Mais… Avons-nous une leçon aujourd'hui, Nakano-sensei ?

- Aujourd'hui, c'est spécial. Je viens écouter ton frère. C'est un moment que j'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience depuis qu'il me l'a promis, ronronna Hiroshi en souriant au jeune concertiste.

- Ne vous endormez pas, Nakano-sensei ! Vous avez l'air fatigué ! »

Le sourire fondit comme neige au soleil pour laisser la place à une petite moue, rieuse toutefois.

Madame Fujisaki elle aussi vint saluer son fils et son invité mais ne fut pas surprise de le voir, son aîné lui avait dit pour le petit concert.

« Le thé est prêt, installez-vous monsieur Nakano.

- Merci de me recevoir, madame Fujisaki », dit-il en s'inclinant.

Après le thé, Suguru s'installa derrière le Pleyel et commença par une _Nocturne _de Chopin.

Peu à peu, les soucis d'Hiroshi s'évanouirent et les morceaux s'enchaînèrent avec aisance et technique, mais ce n'était pas tout. Avec du travail et de la patience, on obtenait un bon jeu mais un jeu sans relief, aseptisé. Avec la passion, l'abnégation de soi, on accédait à une musique supérieure, saisissante et Suguru maîtrisait autant l'aspect technique qu'émotionnel.

_Il n'a vraiment pas volé sa réputation…_ se dit l'interne, fasciné par le spectacle.

Le pianiste s'interrompit et soupira, comme pour reprendre son souffle. Il effleura le clavier et… lui _sourit tendrement_ ? En plein rêve, il interpréta _Liebestraum_ _n°3_ de Liszt. Appliqué mais absent, maître de lui mais possédé, ses doigts voletaient sur les touches avec dextérité et il incarna, le temps du morceau, ce rêve d'amour.

Il referma le cylindre et se retourna vers ses auditeurs.

Hiroshi ne trouva rien à dire. Plus les secondes s'égrenaient, plus son silence l'inquiétait. La politesse voulait qu'il dise quelque chose mais quoi qu'il aurait dit, les mots n'auraient pas rendu justice à la virtuosité dont il avait été témoin. Alors, il sourit. Un sourire plein de reconnaissance, de chaleur, d'admiration. Un sourire sincère et franc.

« Merci pour ce moment de paradis, Fujisaki-san », finit-il par dire.

Les quatre bavardèrent encore un peu mais en apercevant l'heure, Suguru s'excusa : il devait retrouver Narumi et il allait être en retard.

« Je peux vous déposer, je rentre aussi.

- Oh, vous ne sortez pas un vendredi soir ?

- Non, je me repose ce soir. Ça ne me fera pas de mal.

- Je vais chercher ma veste et j'arrive. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Suguru grimpa sur la moto, derrière le locataire de sa petite amie et l'enlaça timidement. Un petit frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

À cette heure-là, la circulation était dense mais Suguru arriva en avance.

« Vous ne rentrez pas ?

- Non. Je fume une petite cigarette avant.

- Je… je peux rester avec vous. Je suis en avance après tout. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

_Pourquoi pas,_ se dit Hiroshi en allumant la cigarette.

« Je m'excuse de n'avoir rien dit après votre… petit concert. Je crois que… que j'étais bouleversé. Je ne vous avais jamais entendu. Je devais venir vous voir l'an dernier mais je n'étais pas à Tokyo quand vous êtes passé. En tout cas, vous êtes merveilleux, mais on doit vous le dire depuis toujours, non ? »

Suguru répondit avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. Oui, on le lui disait très souvent mais inexplicablement, ce soir ça le touchait.

« J'envie votre petite amie. Si c'est à elle que vous pensiez lorsque vous jouiez _Liebestraum_, vous devez l'aimer passionnément. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un ressente quelque chose d'aussi fort pour moi.

- Vous êtes célibataire ? »

Hiroshi tira une bouffée et la rejeta en rond de fumée.

« Oui… C'est… récent. »

Fujisaki se rappela ce soir où il avait surpris le jeune professeur en train de pleurer dans la rue. Il n'avait pas cru cette histoire de fatigue. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, s'il devait consoler ou pas ce garçon qui séduisait presque tout son entourage mais finalement était seul, mais Hiroshi poursuivit :

« Mardi… J'ai fait ma première greffe. Le cœur. Je tenais dans ma main le cœur qu'on allait greffer. Il était inerte. Je me suis dit que c'était vraiment empirique de lui attribuer le siège des émotions, de l'amour. Ce n'est qu'un élément du circuit. Le cœur, les nerfs, les artères, les veines, le sang. Rien de magique. Sans les nerfs, pas de battements. Mon… ex a un cœur en bon état mais… il est vide. »

Il rejeta à nouveau la fumée.

« Il ne faut pas être aussi amer, essaya Suguru. Cette fille ne devait pas être la bonne.

- C'est un peu le drame de ma vie. Ma fiancée en aimait un autre. Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment à vrai dire, Je ne la connaissais qu'un peu mais… je crois que j'aurais pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Sauvage et indomptable, grande gueule. Puis après notre rupture, des flirts puis Is… enfin, mon ex.

L'amertume se dissipa comme la fumée dans la nuit froide.

« Vous vous rendez compte, je vais être blindé et je n'aurais personne qui dépensera mon argent si durement gagné ! » rit Nakano de bon cœur.

Fujisaki, lui, était décontenancé. La détresse de l'interne était palpable mais il ne trouvait rien de réconfortant à dire. Il cherchait désespérément un mot gentil mais il était tellement peu habitué à ce genre de situation qu'il paniquait. Il voulait _vraiment_ le rassurer.

« Vous… vous pouvez vous joindre à nous ce soir. Nous allons voir un film et Narumi vous aime bien.

- C'est adorable, merci. Mais j'ai une tonne énorme de linge à repasser. Je vais bientôt mourir noyé dans le linge si je ne le repasse pas.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui, merci. En tous cas vous étiez ravissants… tous les deux, pour votre anniversaire. »

Suguru remercia les Kamis qu'ils soient dans l'obscurité ; ainsi, son rougissement passa inaperçu. Quel était donc cet étau qui lui comprimait le cœur ? Il se sentait bizarre. Il aurait voulu comprendre mais Hiroshi le tira de sa rêverie.

« Voilà, j'ai fini ma cigarette. Vous devriez rentrer, il fait froid.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit évasivement le jeune pianiste.

- Bonne soirée et merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie. »

Ils se saluèrent et chacun partit dans une direction opposée. Suguru vers le pavillon principal, Hiroshi vers la dépendance.

À l'intérieur, Hiroshi se laissa tomber sur le lit, sans même allumer la lumière. Il sombra dans un profond sommeil quelques minutes plus tard.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, il émergea assez tôt, tiraillé par la faim. Du thé chaud et des doriakis suffirent à égayer la matinée et effacer les chagrins de la veille. Il s'en voulait d'avoir autant parlé même s'il soupçonnait la musique du pianiste d'en être responsable. Les morceaux que Fujisaki avait choisis étaient tous mélancoliques et avaient ravivé sa peine. C'était un garçon étrange. Il ne semblait se livrer qu'en jouant.

« Ceci dit, il ne me connaît pas alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il se confierait à moi », murmura Hiroshi en sirotant son thé.

Une petite musique se fit entendre. Son téléphone ! Il fouilla sa veste et en sortit l'appareil :

« Déjà levée, princesse ?

- Oui. Je te réveille pas au moins ?

- Non, Sakura, je me suis couché comme une larve à 20h15 !

- Et ben ! T'as encore fait des folies de ton corps ?

- Pas loin… Avant-hier on a picolé comme des trous avec Kyo, Itachi et Kagami. Il s'est fait larguer.

- Ça devait être réjouissant, dis-moi…

- Ça a été pénible toute la matinée… Un mal au crâne !

- Et le « concert » de Fujisaki ?

- Il est fabuleux ! J'étais complètement sous le charme.

- Dis-moi, lolicon, tu dragues qui exactement ? La copine ou le copain ?

- Je ne drague personne.

- C'est vrai… Tu es au-dessus de ces considérations bassement matérialistes. Tu vas rester chaste ad vitam eternam, gloussa la jeune fille.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est juste qu'en ce moment ça serait trop tôt pour… m'intéresser à quelqu'un. Même si j'avoue que je craquerais plus facilement pour une fille. Après l'histoire avec Issei, je suis un peu en rogne contre les mecs.

- Tu peux avoir des aventures sans lendemain. Je ne te dis pas de te recaser.

- Oh… Des tocades… J'en ai, tu sais…

- Comment ça ? Et tu le gardes pour toi ? Raconte !

- Ben… cette semaine, j'ai vécu des trucs… super chauds. Mmmmmmmh… Cette chaleur au creux des reins…

- QUOIII ?? hurla l'étudiante. Tu avais _quoi_ exactement au creux des reins ?

- Un truc génial, pas très dur pourtant… Une bouillotte, rit le jeune homme. C'est fabuleux de s'endormir avec une bouillotte dans le bas du dos. Tu devrais essayer…

- Pauv' naze !

- Prolétaire !

- Impuissant !

- Ça t'en sais rien, chérie. Et toi, ton week-end s'annonce comment ?

- Je vais traîner, je pense. Il fait très froid. J'aime pas le froid, ça me rend grognon.

- Tu es toujours grognon.

- C'est normal, je suis une fille. À quelle heure se connecte Shuichi ?

- D'ici une heure. C'est super qu'on puisse se retrouver tous les trois ! À Los Angeles en plus !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Ça nous changera du froid ! Et puis ça me manque qu'on soit plus comme avant.

Les deux bavardèrent encore un moment puis se connectèrent sur internet et retrouvèrent en webcam leur ami.

XXXXXXXXXX

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Suguru Fujisaki, jeune prodige du piano, avait reçu chez lui Hiroshi. Cela avait été anodin mais cela avait brisé la glace entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas devenus inséparables mais Hiroshi s'arrangeait toujours pour venir en avance aux cours qu'il dispensait au frère cadet du pianiste afin de bavarder avec avant le cours. Et le soir, il retrouvait la tourterelle pour l'aider à préparer ses examens pour l'université. Pourtant, jamais il ne passait du temps avec les deux amoureux en même temps et ce malgré les invitations de l'un ou de l'autre.

L'interne s'était enfin adapté à ses horaires irréguliers et acceptait enfin sa rupture avec Issei. Les deux s'étaient recroisés mais rien ne s'était produit ; ni éclat de colère, ni étreintes torrides.

Nakano préparait avec excitation ses vacances à Los Angeles. Il allait revoir son meilleur ami qui prenait lui aussi des vacances et quittait New York pour quelques jours avec Hiroshi et Sakura. L'interne passait une nuit à Tokyo et de là, il partait avec son amie pour les États-Unis.

Avant de prendre son taxi, Hiroshi alla saluer les Okuda, leur souhaitant de bonnes fêtes. Il fit aussi un petit détour par la demeure des Fujisaki, leur souhaitant ses meilleurs vœux, tout en se disant que l'un des siens seraient de jouer avec Suguru mais comme il n'avait pas la prétention d'être au même niveau, jamais il ne l'aurait formulé à voix haute. Quand il rentrerait, une nouvelle année commencerait et elle serait sûrement meilleure que celle qui se terminait.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est une fin d'après-midi grise, froide et maussade qui accueillit Sakura et Hiroshi à leur retour de Los Angeles.

« Dire qu'il y a quelques heures à peine on se baladait en plein soleil au bord de l'eau… soupira Sakura en empoignant son sac de voyage. Je serais volontiers restée là-bas une semaine de plus.

- Moi aussi. Shuichi me manque déjà », fit Hiroshi d'un ton mélancolique.

Ce séjour à Los Angeles, à l'initiative de Shuichi, avait été pour les trois amis l'occasion de se retrouver pour la première fois depuis près d'un an et d'échanger mille nouvelles, bien qu'ils soient restés en contact via Internet depuis le départ du jeune chanteur pour les États-Unis. Shuichi n'avait pas changé, par ailleurs, et même s'il s'était quelque peu amélioré en Anglais, c'était toujours le même garçon exubérant et débordant d'affection dont la présence manquait tant à Hiroshi ces derniers temps.

« Il ne va pas rester éternellement là-bas non plus, le consola Sakura. Et puis, il me semble bien que tu as quelqu'un qui te plaît bien à Kyoto, pas vrai ?

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Dis-donc, qui m'a supplié de le conseiller dans ses achats pour trouver un joli souvenir à ramener à une lycéenne ? poursuivit Sakura, taquine. J'en reviens pas que tu ais pris ce sac à main. Il n'était pas donné, en plus ! »

Les deux étudiants traversèrent le grand hall de l'aéroport de Narita et se dirigèrent sans hâte vers la sortie où Yuji avait convenu de les attendre.

« Vu le loyer ridicule que je verse à ces gens, je peux me permettre de faire un cadeau un peu coûteux à leur fille, non ? En plus vous avez à peu près les même goûts, je parie que Narumi va adorer.

- Oooh, et en plus tu l'appelles Narumi ? À quand Naru-chan ? Méfie-toi, il paraît qu'elle est un peu prise, gazouilla la jeune fille avec un sourire mutin.

- Mais non, c'est pas… Ah ! Voilà Yuji, et à l'heure pour une fois ! »

C'est en riant que les deux amis quittèrent le hall fourmillant de monde du grand aéroport international.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi avait regagné Kyoto le jour suivant, en milieu de matinée. Fatigué par le décalage horaire et les dix jours passés sans beaucoup de repos en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, il s'était effondré à peine arrivé chez son frère, qui l'avait hébergé pour la nuit. Débarqué à Kyoto avec ses bagages, il n'était pas frais du tout, et la perspective de reprendre le travail à l'hôpital dès le lendemain était loin de l'enchanter. Il acheta un bentô à la gare et se rendit directement chez les Okuda.

Il était midi passé, et alors qu'il traversait le jardin pour gagner son pavillon, un vibrant « Monsieur Nakano ! » l'arrêta.

« Monsieur Nakano, bonjour ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

Narumi venait de sortir de la maison et se tenait devant lui, tout sourire.

« Bonjour, Okuda-chan. Oui, j'ai fait bon voyage, mais je dois vous avouer que je ne tiens plus debout. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi tout au long de ces dix jours, vous savez.

- Voulez-vous déjeuner avec nous ? Suguru va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, proposa spontanément Narumi.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, mais je suis vraiment trop fatigué et vu que je reprends dès demain à l'hôpital, je vais me reposer cet après-midi. Je suis une vraie loque, et je ne voudrais pas piquer du nez en plein milieu du repas, expliqua gentiment l'étudiant avec un petit rire.

- Ça ne fait rien. Ce sera pour une autre fois, alors ? Reposez-vous bien, monsieur Nakano ! »

Elle allait retourner vers la maison, mais Hiroshi la rappela.

« Attendez ! Je… je vous ai ramené un souvenir de Los Angeles. Il est dans mes bagages, mais je passerai vous l'apporter ce soir, une fois que je serai un peu plus présentable, dit-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il était tout froissé d'avoir dormi dans le train.

- Un cadeau ! Oh, mais il ne fallait pas ! s'exclama la lycéenne, ravie. Merci, merci beaucoup ! »

Et, avant qu'Hiroshi ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« À ce soir, alors ! Je vous attends avec impatience ! »

Elle s'éloigna sur un petit signe de la main à l'attention d'Hiroshi qui, stupéfait, battit en retraite vers le pavillon, et aucun des deux ne s'aperçut que Suguru venait de pousser la porte du jardin, et qu'il avait été le témoin de ce dernier échange.

Et qu'il avait l'air extrêmement choqué.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Un grand merci à Syn-san, Maria, Phoenicia, Momo et Cinabre pour leurs reviews!

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, Hiroshi fuma une cigarette avant d'aller sonner chez les Fujisaki. Cinq jours qu'il avait repris le travail, et il avait l'impression de n'être même jamais parti aux États-Unis. Pourtant, la reprise s'était avérée être moins difficile que prévue, et il avait retrouvé avec plaisir ses collègues, ainsi que Kagami qui se remettait tant bien que mal de sa rupture et l'avait accueilli avec effusions.

Comme à l'accoutumée, c'est Ritsu qui vint lui ouvrir et le gratifia d'un sourire radieux.

« Bonjour, Nakano-sensei ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances aux État-Unis ? »

Hiroshi ramassa son sac à dos et suivit son élève dans la maison.

_J'espère qu'ils vont apprécier mes cadeaux… Je me demande si Fujisaki aime ce genre de musique, en fin de compte ?_

« Oui, excellentes, Ritsu. Et j'y ai revu un très vieil ami à moi. Et toi ?

- Oh, c'était bien. Papa est enfin revenu de sa mission en mer, alors on est souvent sorti avec lui, mais j'ai aussi beaucoup travaillé mes exercices ! »

L'étudiant sourit. C'était cela qu'il aimait chez son élève, cet enthousiasme qu'il mettait au travail alors qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu prendre le prétexte du retour de son père, océanographe, pour se relâcher.

_Il ira loin avec un état d'esprit pareil…_

Hiroshi se demanda brièvement si Suguru avait été comme ça, quand il était enfant. Certes, c'était un travailleur acharné, mais le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à se le représenter aussi spontané et ouvert que l'était son cadet. Encore que, depuis quelques temps, leurs rapports se soient considérablement détendus.

« Bonjour, Fujisaki-san. »

En parlant du loup…

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano. »

Trois simples mots, assénés avec une froideur telle qu'Hiroshi en resta décontenancé. Après le petit concert privé, il avait sincèrement cru que Suguru avait abandonné sa réserve vis-à-vis de lui, leurs conversations régulières en étaient la preuve. Mis il semblait bien qu'il avait fait fausse route, le jeune pianiste paraissait aussi hostile qu'aux premiers temps de leur rencontre.

_Il est caractériel ce type, ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut personnellement !_

Le malaise entre les deux garçons était subitement devenu si tangible que même Ritsu le ressentit et leva vers ses aînés un regard interrogateur. Par chance, l'arrivée de la maîtresse de maison dissipa aussitôt la tension et, après avoir parlé un court instant de ses vacances, Hiroshi annonça qu'il avait ramené des souvenirs de Los Angeles.

« C'est pour toi, dit-il en présentant un paquet plat et carré à Ritsu qui s'empressa de retirer le papier irisé qui l'enveloppait, dévoilant un livre sur la vie marine.

- Ooh ! Il est très beau ! Merci, Nakano-sensei ! s'exclama le petit garçon en s'inclinant.

- Nous sommes allés visiter l'Aquarium du Pacifique, à Los Angeles, qui est vraiment magnifique. Comme tu m'as dit aimer les animaux, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

Oui ! Et c'est très gentil à vous, professeur ! »

Suguru observait la scène en silence, reprit une fois de plus par le démon de la jalousie. Son petit frère rayonnait véritablement ; quelques jours auparavant, Narumi lui avait montré avec fierté le sac à main très _fashion_ qu'Hiroshi lui avait ramené des État-Unis. Oui, l'étudiant en médecine avait l'art de se faire aimer par tout le monde – en ce moment-même, sa mère aussi était totalement sous le charme, conquise par l'écharpe vaporeuse que venait de lui remettre Hiroshi.

« Je… J'ai quelque chose pour vous aussi, Fujisaki-san. »

Tiré de ses réflexions, Suguru tressaillit presque.

« Pour moi ?

- Oui. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je… ne connais pas vraiment vos goûts, alors… »

Le garçon tira d'une pochette joliment décorée… des partitions.

« C'est du Gershwin, poursuivit Hiroshi. Il a travaillé à Hollywood, et c'est aussi là qu'il est mort. Ces _Trois préludes_ sont plutôt jazz, mais… j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même. »

Suguru jeta un coup d'œil aux partitions. Oui, il connaissait ces morceaux et les aimait beaucoup. L'attention était délicate, et en dépit de son ressentiment il en fut curieusement touché.

« Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, j'aime beaucoup. Merci, monsieur Nakano », répondit-il en s'inclinant lui aussi, un peu ému. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'on lui offrait de la musique, mais là, c'était différent, et malgré toute sa jalousie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le geste du jeune homme.

Pour tout dire, Suguru s'était curieusement langui du retour au Japon du jeune homme. Bénéficiant lui aussi de quelques jours de vacances, il aurait aimé en profiter pour discuter davantage avec lui, essayer d'un peu mieux le connaître, car en dehors de conversations portant sur la musique, aucun des deux ne s'était véritablement dévoilé. Et puis… il avait surpris ce baiser de Narumi, et avait été si choqué par cette trahison que toute sympathie à l'égard de Nakano avait disparu à nouveau, remplacée par une rancœur froide qui lui emplissait le cœur.

Or, là, il était en proie à une lutte nouvelle, mais il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de succomber lui aussi au charme inexplicable de l'étudiant en médecine.

Un sourire de soulagement s'épanouit sur le visage de ce dernier.

« Ah, tant mieux ! J'en suis très heureux. »

Et combien ce sourire était séduisant ! Suguru en fut troublé, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Bien ! Alors, si nous nous mettions à cette leçon, histoire que je puisse vérifier si tu as fait des progrès, Ritsu ? »

Professeur et élève s'installèrent, et Suguru battit en retraite dans sa chambre, agité par une foule de sentiments contradictoires.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi n'avait pas compris ce froid qui s'était réinstallé entre lui et le frère aîné de Ritsu.

Narumi, au contraire, montrait de plus en plus son affection. La jeune fille lui plaisait. Elle était rayonnante et la petite attention de noël l'avait rendue encore plus chaleureuse. Elle lui avait même proposé le tutoiement. Plusieurs fois même ; il avait donc accepté d'autant que les examens approchant, ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble.

Un soir, pourtant, l'interne accepta de la voir en dehors des préparations.

« Nakano-sempai ! S'il vous plait ! Suguru ne veut pas m'accompagner aux arcades ! Il s'y ennuie à mourir alors que vous… ronronna-t-elle, je suis certaine que vous aimez ça. Et puis, nous ne serons pas seuls. Mes amies seront là. »

Devant la moue dubitative du garçon, la lycéenne argumenta une dernière fois :

« Si un garçon ne nous accompagne pas, ma mère ne me laissera pas sortir. S'il vous plait…

- D'accord, accepta Hiroshi. Mais ne me force pas à danser, je n'ai pas fait ça depuis une éternité.

« Ça » correspondait à _Dance Dance Revolution_. Il n'y avait plus joué depuis une bonne paire d'années. Plus ou moins depuis que Shuichi était parti. Les deux garçons adoraient y aller après le lycée. Oh, il y était allé quelque fois avec Sakura mais le départ de Shuichi allait de pair avec l'entrée à l'université des deux autres et donc, d'un manque de temps effroyable.

Le soir S, Hiroshi dîna avec les Okuda avec comme recommandation ultime de veiller à ce que les quatre filles qu'il chaperonnait ne soient importunées par aucun garçon.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame Okuda. En plus un ami me prête sa voiture et je les ramènerai toutes. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, la voiture de Kagami était remplie de gloussements et rires.

_J'ai l'air d'un vieux pervers faisant la sortie des cours. Si Sakura me voyait…_ songea-t-il, amusé. _Qu'est-ce qu'elles parlent vite ! Pourquoi j'ai dit oui ??_

Et oui, chaperonner quatre adolescentes n'avait rien de reposant.

_Je ne suis même pas sûr de m'en tirer vivant pour raconter ça à Sakura…_

Jusque là, Hiroshi était resté à une table, à siroter des jus de fruit, et regardait les filles s'amuser sur les bornes. Deux lycéens les dévoraient du regard mais aucun des deux n'avaient osé les aborder. Ça se passait donc plutôt bien.

_Sauf quand elles murmurent entre elles en me regardant, comme si elles complotaient et explosent de rire deux secondes après._

L'heure du complot ne tarda pas. Les quatre filles revinrent là où Hiro était attablé et Narumi lui prit le bras pour qu'il se lève :

« Mes amies sont fatiguées, mais je voudrais encore jouer.

- Euh… On avait dit pas de danse.

- Juste une… S'il vous plait. »

Les quatre filles étaient suspendues aux lèvres de l'interne, comme si celui-ci allait enfin révéler la réponse d'une énigme séculaire.

_Les filles en groupe sont vraiment terrifiantes !_

« Une, d'accord mais ne vous moquez pas, je n'y ai pas joué depuis trèèèès longtemps. »

Le groupe accueillit sa réponse avec des applaudissements et piaillements.

Bon gré, mal gré, il se laissa guider jusqu'à la plateforme et sentit le regard tueur des deux garçons qui mataient les filles depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées.

_Ils doivent surtout mater la jupe incroyablement courte de Narumi et ses copines… Je les comprends, elle a de très belles jambes,_ se dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil furtif aux jambes en question. _Sa mère veut qu'un garçon la surveille mais elle lui laisse porter ça._

Il s'installa à côté de Narumi et un peu par fierté refusa le niveau débutant. Après un début plutôt maladroit, et au prix d'une concentration intense, il retrouva son agilité. L'adolescente, elle, chantait tout en tourbillonnant et appuyait parfois son regard vers Hiroshi :

_« Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky  
There is light above and beyond you and I  
Like a dragonfly flying high in the sky  
There is light above you and I_

_Like a small paradise  
Like a scent of a spice  
Yes I guess I understood_

_Like a flower so sweet  
Like a lover and me  
Boy you make me feel so good_

_You told me things that I never knew  
So what am I suppose to do  
Running around like a little kid  
One-Two-Three and I'm hit hit hit. »_

Trois chansons plus tard, Hiroshi avait recouvré tout son potentiel mais il se décida à quitter le jeu pour que les filles puissent s'amuser encore un peu, ils n'allaient plus trop tarder.

Quand il ne resta que Narumi dans la voiture, il lui demanda si ça ne la gênait pas qu'ils fassent un détour pour récupérer sa moto ; le lendemain matin son ami avait besoin de son véhicule tôt.

Ils montèrent donc chez Kagami, bavardèrent un petit peu et rentrèrent.

« Il ne fallait pas me serrer aussi fort, gloussa Hiroshi. Je ne me serais pas envolé.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi, rougit la jeune fille.

- En tout cas, merci, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Je ne m'amuse pas beaucoup finalement depuis que je suis ici. »

_Sauf quand je prends des cuites... si on peut appeler ça de l'amusement._

« On pourrait se revoir alors, non ? proposa Narumi.

- Oui, oui bien sûr ! J'aime bien être avec toi !

- C'est vrai ?? demanda la lycéenne, extatique.

- Tu me rappelles Sakura.

- Sakura ? Votre… petite amie ?

- Non ! Je… je n'ai personne. Sakura est ma meilleure amie. Nous sommes allés au lycée puis à l'université ensemble. Nous avons aussi cohabité pendant trois ans.

- Je me demande comment un garçon comme vous peut-être célibataire. Vous êtes… intelligent, gentil, séduisant, minauda-t-elle en soupirant lascivement.

- Qui sait… Je suis peut-être un pervers et j'ai déjà enterré une demi-douzaine de lycéennes dans le jardin de derrière, gloussa-t-il.

- Celui de derrière n'est pas le meilleur endroit. Je vous recommande plutôt la cave, nous n'y allons que trèèèès rarement.

- Tu devrais rentrer. Il est tard et il ne fait pas très chaud. L'examen est dans deux semaines, tu ne dois pas tomber malade. »

Narumi le regarda puis sembla hésiter, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose. Finalement elle recula et le salua de la main :

« Bonne nuit, Nakano-sempai.

- Bonne nuit », répondit Hiroshi

XXXXXXXXXX

« C'est ma paaaaaause ! roucoula Hiroshi. Vite ! Vite ! J'ai les crooooooocs !

- Tu peux toujours me manger », gloussa l'infirmière qui était à ses côtés.

Nakano la dévisagea, amusé :

« Non merci. Je n'aime pas la viande avariée, plaisanta-t-il.

- Espèce de goujat ! râla l'infirmière en lui donnant un petit coup sur la tête. Bon appétit quand même », le salua-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre de son patient.

Le petit rire de Nakano fondit quand il vit Suguru, une main ensanglantée sur sa cuisse. Il se précipita vers lui :

« Fujisaki-san, votre main ! »

Mais en prenant la main, il vit la plaie dans la cuisse.

« Monsieur Nakano !

- Venez, je vais m'occuper de vous. »

Il bipa un médecin et le conduisit dans une petite salle.

« Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ?

- Je… Il y a des travaux en ville et j'étais à vélo, j'ai voulu éviter un piéton et je suis tombé sur une barre en acier.

- En attendant Shiro-sensei, pourriez-vous baisser votre pantalon ? »

Suguru rougit.

« C'est pour nettoyer la plaie…

- Oui, oui bien sûr », obéit le pianiste, un peu intimidé.

L'interne observa la plaie, la nettoya précautionneusement puis la désinfecta. Un docteur les rejoignit et dans un jargon relativement barbare, Hiroshi décrivit la plaie et ce qu'il proposait comme traitement car, bien qu'il en soit capable, il n'appliquait que depuis quatre mois son savoir et devait rendre des compte à ses supérieurs de ses interventions. Avec effroi, Suguru comprit « piqûre » et n'écouta plus.

« C'est bien Nakano-kun, je vous le confie », l'approuva le médecin avant de quitter la salle.

Suguru ne dit rien mais il devait savoir :

« Vous allez me faire une piqûre ? On est obligés ?

- Oui, dit Hiroshi en enfilant des gants et appliquant des compresses stériles. C'est un sérum anti-tétanos.

- Je… je ne suis pas prêt à ça ! »

Hiroshi retint un petit rire. Fujisaki était si adulte et mature d'ordinaire et là, il agissait comme un enfant apeuré. Il termina le bandage et retira les gants.

« Moi aussi je suis terrifié par les aiguilles. Pas celles que je manipule mais… c'est toute une histoire quand je dois recevoir un vaccin, sourit-il.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Suguru.

- Oui, un vrai enfant, mentit Hiroshi avec conviction.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. »

Et pendant qu'il parlait, il avait retroussé la manche de la chemise de Suguru et appliquait un coton imbibé d'alcool.

« Ca s'appelle la bélonéphobie, dit-il en rejetant l'air de la piqûre. Serrez le poing, s'il vous plait. »

Le garçon obtempéra, ne lâchant pas du regard l'aiguille.

« Il faudra changer le pansement et surveiller la cicatrisation de la plaie. Je pourrais venir chez vous le faire.

- Oh, ne vous dérangez pas !

- C'est mon métier et puis si je peux dépanner... Ritsu risque de m'en vouloir si je m'occupe mal de vous. »

L'interne appliqua un autre coton et le scotcha avec un bout de sparadrap.

« Voilà, c'est fini. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. »

Le pianiste rougit. Il était toujours en sous-vêtement !

« Je n'ai pas encore déjeuné. Ça vous tente de vous joindre à moi, même si la cantine n'est pas un quatre étoiles ?

- Je… Avec plaisir mais j'ai un rendez-vous et… et je suis déjà en retard.

Ils se séparèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital en convenant que l'interne passerait le matin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi vint trois jours, chaque matin changer le pansement. C'était une occasion supplémentaire de discuter. Le pianiste l'accueillait toujours rougissant, dans un petit short court, mais il baissa peu à peu les barrières de la timidité. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Au début les sujets étaient plutôt impersonnels mais devinrent intimes :

« J'ai toujours voulu me professionnaliser mais le jour de mes 7 ans, mon père m'a demandé : « Hiroshi, connais-tu la différence entre un bento et un musicien ? ». À chaque anniversaire, il me le demandait. J'ai cherché pendant des années la réponse. Il me l'a donnée le jour de mes 15 ans. « Un bento nourrit sa famille, Hiroshi. Alors réfléchis quand tu dis des sottises plus grosses que toi. » Il avait versé le poison dans mon oreille. Puis Shuichi est parti à New York et… et je n'ai rien fait pour le retenir.

- Vous regrettez ?

- Des fois oui, des fois non. On ne se serait pas… »

Hiroshi était agenouillé sur le côté droit de Suguru et terminait le bandage. Il se releva trop tôt et perdit l'équilibre. Sa main glissa le long de la cuisse. Au lieu de se retirer, la main poursuivit sa course sur la peau douce et veloutée. L'interne ressentit une légère excitation. Il semblait découvrir le pianiste. Il retira enfin sa main et leva les yeux vers l'autre garçon.

« … rencontrés. On ne se serait jamais rencontrés, balbutia Hiroshi, essayant de reprendre sa contenance. Je… je dois y aller. Je passe prendre un collègue.

- À demain et… bonne journée », répondit Suguru un peu troublé parce qu'il avait cru être une… _caresse_.

Toute la journée, les deux garçons repensèrent à ce qu'il s'était passé le matin et quand Hiro rejoignit Narumi pour leurs révisions, il était un peu absent.

« Nakano-sempai ! Je suis vexée ! Vous ne m'accordez aucune attention aujourd'hui ! »

Hiroshi la regarda étrangement.

« Je n'ai pas de chance, soupira la jeune fille. Je n'attire l'attention ni de mon petit ami, ni de vous. Je dois vraiment être… ennuyeuse.

- Non ! Excuse-moi, Narumi. J'ai… j'ai juste des petits soucis. Et… je suis sûr que Fujisaki-san…

- Vous savez, vous au moins vous avez la chance de le voir en sous-vêtement. Avec moi, c'est tout juste s'il se baigne. Ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble et… et il ne s'est rien passé.

- La timidité existe aussi chez les garçons, tu sais, dit le jeune interne en refermant le livre. Nous avons plus de mal à l'avouer.

- Des fois, j'aimerais qu'il soit… plus spontané, décontracté. Un peu comme… comme vous.

- J'ai 23 ans et il en a 19 ! À son âge, j'étais aussi plus réservé.

- Je ne vous crois pas. Vous avez toujours été cool, j'en suis certaine.

- Tu sais, je suis mal placé pour donner des conseils, en amour surtout, mais c'est à lui que tu devrais en parler. Et peut-être qu'il est timide parce que vous n'avez pas vraiment d'opportunité pour être seuls. C'est la Saint Valentin dans deux semaines et en plus, tu auras passé le concours. Tu pourrais… je ne sais pas, organiser un petit truc en amoureux. Si vos parents vous laissent passer la nuit ensemble, et bien… fonce. Sinon… passez une journée isolés, rien que vous deux.

- Vous croyez ?

- Parlez-en et les problèmes s'envoleront.

- Mouais, grogna un peu la lycéenne. Vous restez dîner avec nous ?

- Avec plaisir ! »

Le soir, dans son lit, Nakano joua un long moment avec la lettre qu'il avait reçue. Il avait un mois pour choisir sa nouvelle affectation. Lui aussi passait des examens en avril mais tout de suite après il embrayait pour une année complète d'internat.

En octobre, son souhait le plus cher avait été de quitter Kyoto mais qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ? Le rire plein de vie de Narumi ne l'avait-il pas aidé ? Fujisaki aussi avait du charme avec son sourire timide et une peau si douce.

Il secoua la tête et éteignit. La nuit portait conseil, non ?

_À suivre…_

* * *

DDR : Dance Dance Revolution. Jeu qui se pratique sur un tapis ou une borne. Quatre fléches sont dessinées sur le tapis : droite, gauche, haut, bas et à mesure que les flèches défilent sur l'écran, il faut mettre les pieds sur la flèche que l'écran indique.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Encore une fois, merci à Phoenicia, Momo, Cinabre, Maria, Syn-san et Céli-chan pour avoir laissé un petit mot de commentaire!

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

Un air de pop pêchu et dynamique tira Hiroshi de sa lecture, et il plaça un morceau de papier entre les pages de son livre avant de décrocher. Sakura l'appelait. Elle et elle seule était associée à cette musique, l'intro du single qui avait lancé la carrière de Shuichi aux États-Unis.

« Allô ?

- Hiro ! Salut ! Je te dérange, j'espère ?

- Tu l'as dit ! J'étais en train de me livrer à des ébats torrides avec une vraie bombe… »

Sakura gloussa.

« Justement, Don Juan, tu n'as pas oublié que je passais à Kyoto ce week-end ? Alors arrange-toi pour virer ta bombe de ton lit !

- Ah, tu es dure ! Le jeune homme rit lui aussi. Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Comment oublier un pot de colle pareil, d'ailleurs ?

- Goujat !! Au fait, tu as pris ta décision ? Où vas-tu faire ton année d'internat ? »

Hiroshi soupira. Non, il n'avait encore rien décidé.

« Je ne sais pas. Bien sûr, tu me manques beaucoup, mais ici j'ai mes cours de guitare avec Ritsu et je l'aime bien, ce gosse. Et ça me garde rattaché au monde de la musique.

- Tes hésitations n'ont pas plutôt à voir avec la petite Narumi ?

- Narumi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle pourrait m'intéresser ?

- Hé bien, tu m'as dit qu'elle me ressemblait, elle est donc forcément très mignonne, intelligente et irrésistiblement attirante ! »

Ils rirent de concert, puis Sakura demanda, d'un ton sérieux qui contrastait radicalement avec la légèreté adoptée jusqu'alors :

« Hiro, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

- Quoi ? Mais… rien, je t'assure.

- Non, je sens bien que tu me caches quelque chose. Tu… tu as revu Issei ? »

L'étudiante avait été désolée et furieuse d'apprendre la manière cavalière dont le D.J. avait traité son ami, ce fameux jour où il était venu le trouver à sa sortie de travail ; Hiroshi méritait mieux que ce beau-parleur séduisant… L'interne paraissait avoir fait son deuil de la séparation, mais s'il était revenu à la charge ?

« Non, c'est vraiment terminé entre nous et je crois bien qu'il a compris.

- Alors, qui donc occupe tes pensées ? Ne me mens pas, tu sais très bien que je les sens, ces genres de choses ! »

Quelqu'un occupait-il réellement ses pensées ? En dehors de ses collègues de promo et les amis qu'il s'était fait parmi les internes, il ne connaissait pas grand monde à Kyoto… plus exactement, il connaissait deux personnes : Narumi, expansive et exubérante, et Suguru, timide et réservé, mais qui pouvait pourtant se montrer si bavard en certaines occasions, et dont la virtuosité musicale était tout simplement époustouflante.

Et dont le bref contact avec la peau nue l'avait si étrangement troublé…

« Honnêtement je ne peux pas te répondre, Sakura. Mais tu as raison… Il y a peut-être quelqu'un…

La jeune fille comprit qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas davantage et changea de sujet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions. De même que l'étudiant, le pianiste avait été troublé par le contact pourtant rapide de la main du jeune homme sur sa cuisse. Rapide mais… étrangement sensuel. De plus, au cours des trois jours lors desquels Hiroshi était passé changer son pansement, ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter et s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés. L'interne ne venait plus à présent qu'on avait suturé sa plaie, dont les points se résorberaient d'eux-mêmes, et ces brefs instants d'échange lui manquaient. Hiroshi l'avait irrité par sa propension à attirer la sympathie de tous ceux qu'il approchait, lui y compris malgré ses préventions, mais il semblait finalement que la réalité de l'étudiant était moins riante que ce qu'il l'avait cru au départ…

Ce n'était peut-être pas uniquement la faute du jeune homme si Narumi semblait assez distante avec lui, depuis quelques temps.

Le problème était que Suguru avait de plus en plus de mal à assumer sa relation avec la lycéenne. Il l'aimait sincèrement, se sentait bien en sa compagnie mais… il ne parvenait pas à aller plus loin avec elle. Or, il sentait confusément que c'était ce qu'attendait Narumi, et le fait de fréquenter quasiment au quotidien quelqu'un comme Nakano ne faisait probablement rien pour arranger les choses.

Suguru soupira et abandonna sa contemplation de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Était-il possible… était-il possible qu'un simple contact furtif éveille en lui presque autant de trouble qu'un baiser de Narumi ?

Décidément, rien n'était simple dans cette histoire. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et, chassant ces préoccupations de son esprit, se plongea dans ses révisions universitaires.

Il n'avait pas lu la moitié d'une feuille de cours que la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit. Le premier geste du garçon fut de ne pas décrocher, mais c'était le nom de son agent qui s'affichait sur le petit écran de son mobile, et il s'agissait donc d'un appel à caractère professionnel.

« Fujisaki.

- Le 11 ? Heu… Ah, mais c'est jour où Narumi passe le test d'entrée à l'université ! Je lui avait promis de l'accompagner, il n'y a pas moyen d'avoir cette entrevue un autre jour ? »

- Ah oui, je comprends… Bon, j'essaierai de lui expliquer… À bientôt, monsieur Ôda. »

Suguru raccrocha, songeur. Voilà qui n'allait pas vraiment faire remonter sa cote auprès de Narumi… Mais son agent l'appelait pour le mettre en rapport avec l'organisateur d'une tournée en Europe de jeunes musiciens Japonais, et pour le garçon c'était une chance unique d'aller faire ses preuves à l'étranger. Selon Ôda, il n'y avait pas de possibilité de changer de jour, et Suguru ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser passer une opportunité pareille. Narumi serait déçue, bien sûr, mais il espérait qu'elle comprendrait.

À cette heure-ci, la jeune fille devait avoir fini ses cours, aussi composa-t-il sans attendre son numéro.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand Hiroshi alla rejoindre son élève pour lui donner son cours, quasiment quotidien à quelques jours du concours, il fut surpris de lui trouver un air singulièrement courroucé.

« Bonjour, Narumi. Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, monsieur Nakano ! C'est… c'est Suguru. Il avait promis de m'accompagner passer le test pour l'entrée à l'université, et il m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'il ne pourrait pas parce qu'il avait un empêchement ! s'écria la lycéenne avec indignation.

- Hé bien… J'imagine qu'il doit avoir quelque chose d'important à faire, il t'a dit ce que c'était ?

- Il a un entretien professionnel, expliqua Narumi d'un ton boudeur.

- Un entretien ? Pour quoi faire ? interrogea le jeune homme avec curiosité.

- Pour… pour participer à une tournée en Europe je crois. J'avoue que… j'étais en colère et… je me suis énervée, confessa la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

- En Europe ? »

L'annonce abrupte de cette nouvelle venait de provoquer un douloureux pincement au cœur d'Hiroshi. Fujisaki allait repartir ?

« Mais quand ? Et pour combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, je lui ai raccroché au nez, dit Narumi, l'air contrit. Je sais bien que c'est très important pour lui, mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'en dehors de sa musique, rien ne l'intéresse. Vous… vous êtes tellement différent, monsieur Nakano. »

L'interne inspira un grand coup afin de conserver son calme et dédia un sourire rassurant à son élève.

« C'est le 11, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, je ne commence mon service qu'en début de soirée, proposa-t-il en s'efforçant de masquer son trouble.

- Vraiment ? Oh merci, monsieur Nakano ! »

Toute trace de morosité envolée, Narumi prit place devant ses exercices, et le jeune homme n'osa pas lui demander si elle avait suivi son conseil et proposé à son petit ami une soirée romantique à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin.

Le cours terminé, Hiroshi hésita à regagner directement son petit pavillon. L'annonce que, peut-être, le jeune musicien allait partir bientôt le tracassait inexplicablement. Cédant à une brusque impulsion, il alla chercher blouson et casque, enfourcha sa moto et se rendit directement au domicile des Fujisaki.

Toutefois, arrivé devant la maison, il se sentit un peu ridicule. Et ensuite ? Il n'était pas familier de la famille au point de rendre des visites de courtoisie, surtout sans avoir au préalable averti de sa venue, et ce qu'il avait à dire à Suguru était rien moins qu'urgent. D'ailleurs, le garçon ne se trouvait peut-être même pas chez lui…

« Monsieur Nakano ? »

Perdu dans ses réflexions, l'interne n'avait prêté aucune attention à la personne qui venait de garer sa voiture non loin du portail et se tenait à présent devant lui, l'air interrogateur.

« Oh ! Bonsoir, monsieur Fujisaki. Veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. »

Pour tout dire, le jeune homme n'avait pas souvent rencontré le père de son petit élève depuis son retour à Kyoto. Il s'inclina.

« Vous venez pour une leçon ? Il n'est pas un peu tard ?

- Non, je… En fait, j'aurais voulu voir Suguru mais… je ne sais pas s'il est là, à la réflexion.

- Hé bien, entrez donc. Ce n'est pas en attendant dehors que vous serez fixé. »

Inhabituellement nerveux, Hiroshi suivit son hôte dans la maison. En le voyant, Ritsu fut ravi mais très surpris.

« Je ne savais pas que j'avais un cours ce soir !

- Tu n'en as pas, je… je suis passé voir ton grand frère. Il est là ?

- Oui, dans sa chambre. Je vais le chercher ! » s'écria Ritsu en se précipitant sans attendre dans l'escalier. Il revint peu après, suivi par un Suguru à l'air assez perplexe.

« Monsieur Nakano ?

- Bonsoir, Fujisaki-san. Je… J'aimerais vous parler quelques instants, si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu.

- Non. Venez. »

Tous deux passèrent dans le salon cependant que Ritsu, sur un mot de son aîné, se rendit dans sa chambre pour y faire ses devoirs.

« De quoi désirez-vous me parler, monsieur Nakano ?

- J'ai vu Okuda-chan, tout à l'heure. Je lui ai fait réviser son concours d'entrée à l'université. »

À ces paroles, Suguru se rembrunit mais ne dit rien. Sa petite amie avait très mal pris le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'accompagner à son examen et lui avait raccroché au nez sans lui laisser le loisir de s'expliquer.

« Elle m'a dit que vous alliez partir faire une tournée en Europe ? »

La question surprit le garçon, mais là encore il ne laissa rien paraître et acquiesça.

« Ce n'est pas encore certain. Je dois m'entretenir à ce sujet avec le coordonnateur du projet. Ce serait ma première tournée à l'étranger, vous savez. »

Hiroshi comprenait bien l'opportunité fabuleuse qui s'offrait à lui. Dans un sens, la décision de Shuichi avait été similaire, bien que son ami ait quitté le Japon avant tout pour suivre Yuki. Fujisaki était un musicien professionnel, et qu'il ait si jeune la chance d'aller faire ses preuves sur la scène internationale était tout bonnement incroyable.

« Quand débutera-t-elle, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais peut-être dès le mois prochain. Je dois voir cela au cours de mon entretien. »

Un silence un peu gêné s'établit entre eux puis Hiroshi, poussé par l'urgence, se décida enfin à demander ce dont il avait tant envie depuis des semaines.

« Fujisaki-san… Je voudrais que vous me fassiez une faveur.

- Quel genre de faveur ? questionna le garçon, étonné et étrangement sur la défensive.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas à votre niveau, et de bien loin, mais… j'aimerais, si vous acceptez, interpréter un morceau avec vous. Je vous ai dit jouer du violon, et ce serait vraiment pour moi un honneur de vous accompagner le temps d'un morceau », dit-il gravement.

La requête était plus qu'inhabituelle, et Suguru hésita un court instant. Quand l'interne avait parlé de faveur, il avait senti les battements de son cœur s'intensifier et avait attendu… quoi donc ?

« Pensez-vous à un morceau en particulier ? répondit-il enfin.

- J'ai toujours adoré la _Sonate n° 9 pour violon_ de Beethoven, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé personne pour m'accompagner au piano. Ou plutôt si, mais c'était plus du grand-guignol qu'autre chose… C'était il y a des années de cela, et mon ami Shuichi avait proposé de m'accompagner… au synthétiseur. Quand j'y repense, c'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas fait un enregistrement ce jour-là, relata-t-il avec un petit rire teinté de nostalgie.

- La _Sonate n° 9_ ? Je l'ai moi aussi jouée il y a longtemps, dans le cadre d'un festival scolaire. Et pour tout avouer, mon partenaire de l'époque n'était pas non plus un foudre de guerre… Pourquoi pas, monsieur Nakano ?

- Oh ? C'est d'accord ? »

Suguru hocha la tête, l'air beaucoup plus détendu que depuis le début de leur conversation.

« C'est d'accord, mais je ne suis pas certain que cette sonate restera dans les annales, vu que ni vous ni moi ne l'avons travaillée récemment, dit-il d'un ton léger, presque malicieux – malicieux ? Voulez-vous que nous répétions au moins une fois ?

- C'est que… je ne suis pas vraiment disponible en ce moment… Veuillez m'excuser, c'est moi qui vous demande de jouer avec moi et je me permets de faire le difficile. Je ne veux pas non plus abuser de votre temps. Je suis libre tout ce week-end, et… Ah ! J'avais oublié, une amie doit venir à Kyoto samedi et dimanche.

- Ça ne fait rien, vous n'avez qu'à l'inviter à assister à notre concert. Je n'ai pas peur de jouer en public, vous savez. »

Ils convinrent du dimanche après-midi pour donner leur représentation et, spontanément, Suguru proposa à Hiroshi de déjeuner chez lui, ainsi que Sakura.

« Comme ça se sera plus pratique, et vu que ma mère vous apprécie beaucoup, elle sera enchantée de vous avoir. Je… je proposerai à Narumi de venir aussi. J'espère qu'elle ne me teindra plus rigueur de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner passer son test d'entrée. Elle… ne l'a pas très bien pris.

- Je suis certain qu'elle aura surmonté sa déception », dit Hiroshi d'un ton encourageant. Ils bavardèrent encore un petit moment, puis le jeune homme rentra chez lui, heureux à la perspective de pouvoir jouer enfin avec Suguru, mais singulièrement contrarié par l'idée de son départ prochain.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Comment ça j'ai trop de bagages ? Tu es un homme ou pas ?, demanda Sakura en regardant Hiroshi de pied en cap. Ah… c'est vrai, tu es une pauvre _ko-gal_. Donne-les moi alors, tu pourrais te luxer une épaule. »

Au jeu « Qui va être le premier à », Nakano obtint une autre victoire : celle du premier à être surnommé. Son chef, particulièrement irascible et sensiblement comme Nakano père, ne l'aimait pas et tout d'abord à cause de ses cheveux longs et teints. Ce médecin spirituel n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que le surnommer « ko-gal », histoire de l'humilier davantage. A la longue, cela l'avait blessé mais heureusement les autres internes l'avaient gentiment détourné et Hiroshi avait fini par digérer son surnom.

Cette fois Hiroshi présenta Sakura aux Okuda. Très polie, elle conversa joyeusement avec toute la famille mais lançait de temps à autres quelques regards hostiles à Narumi. Si une fille devait lui voler son ami, elle aurait son mot à dire. Mais avant que l'étudiante ne l'égorge, l'interne l'entraîna dans son petit studio. Là, il se blottit dans ses bras, contre la douceur de sa poitrine. L'étudiante referma ses bras sur son ami. Quand Hiroshi faisait ça c'est qu'il était triste et comme il n'arrivait pas à le dire, il faisait l'enfant.

« N'en profite pas pour me peloter », murmura gentiment Sakura.

Elle ne demanda pas ce qui n'allait pas. Son ami avait besoin d'elle et elle lui donnait sans limite son affection. Quand il se redressa, il esquissa un joli sourire et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

« On va manger un bout et on va chez les Fujisaki après ?

- Oui mais n'oublie pas, tu dois me présenter un de tes amis célibataires qui va devenir richissime.

- On les voit demain. Y'en aura bien un d'assez crevé qui ne verra pas tous tes défauts.

- Hé !, le gronda-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Je suis douce comme l'anko !

- Et moi je suis Mokona ! »

L'après-midi s'écoula doucement. Il faisait assez froid et ils préférèrent les cafés plutôt que se promener dans les rues.

Les deux Tokyoïtes repassèrent par chez les Okuda pour qu'Hiroshi prenne son violon. Il était un peu stressé. Il avait répété par-ci par-là mais jamais il ne serait à la hauteur de Fujisaki et il voulait l'éblouir.

« Je te sens tendu, Hiro. T'as pas baisé depuis quand ?

- Un certain temps.

- Ça se voit. Tu ne veux pas te soulager un peu avant de partir ??

- Vas-y, écarte donc les cuisses.

- Ne sois pas vulgaire ! Tu ne couches pas avec les prolos, moi je ne couche pas avec les ko-gals. Sérieux, Hiro-chan, tu as l'air stressé.

- Ben… je ne me suis pas vraiment entraîné et… tu comprends c'est comme si, dans une même assiette, tu sers du poisson rance et le plus fin des thons rouges. Et j'ai vraiment été idiot de débarquer chez lui à point d'heure pour _ça_.

- Et bien… J'ai hâte de voir celui qui te met dans cet état. On y va avec la piailleuse ?

- Non. Narumi est déjà chez son petit ami. »

Ils se présentèrent chez les Fujisaki à 16h30, pour le thé. Ils avaient pris des fleurs et des pâtisseries.

« En tout cas, mademoiselle, vous avez de la chance d'avoir un petit ami comme Nakano-kun. Mes deux fils l'aiment beaucoup.

- Et c'est un très bon professeur, surenchérit Narumi.

- Hiroshi n'est pas… mon petit ami. Nous sommes amis d'enfance et nous avons habité quelques années ensemble à Tokyo et… je veille sur ses intérêts, dit-elle en lançant un petit regard à Narumi. Par ailleurs, je crois qu'à son âge il devrait se trouver une fiancée mais il est un peu paresseux de ce côté-là. »

Hiro la regarda de travers. À quoi jouait-elle ?

« Toi aussi tu devrais te trouver un fiancé. À ton âge ma mère avait déjà un enfant. »

Tout le monde rit.

« Nakano-sensei a dit qu'il aimait bien Suguru. »

L'assemblée cessa de rire et fixa Ritsu.

« Oui, au téléphone l'autre soir il disait qu'il aimait bien Suguru.

- Ritsu ! gronda gentiment le père. Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations.

- Mais j'avais entendu la moto et j'étais allé le chercher, se défendit le petit garçon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ritsu ça n'est pas grave. C'était à moi qu'il le disait, expliqua Sakura. Il est fasciné par le jeu de votre fils, expliqua-t-elle aux parents. Depuis qu'il a joué pour lui, il n'arrête pas d'en parler. Il aime beaucoup Haendel aussi ! »

L'explication était un peu branlante mais à défaut de tirer d'autres conclusions, celle-ci satisfit et tous s'en contentèrent sauf peut-être les deux concernés qui se rappelèrent la fragile caresse.

« D'ailleurs, n'était-il point le moment de vous écouter ? » demanda Narumi.

Hiroshi montra un petit signe de nervosité, cela ne devait pas être aussi officiel. Il se leva pourtant juste après que Suguru l'ait fait. Ça n'était pas le moment de se comporter comme un enfant, surtout à son âge.

Il sortit son violon de l'étui et après que Suguru lui ai donné le La, il accorda son instrument et quand ce fut terminé, il fit un petit signe au pianiste. L'exercice allait être difficile. Il avait déjà joué ce morceau mais jamais avec le jeune virtuose.

_C'est pas le moment de complexer. Tu joues depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne joue du piano. Mais moi je ne suis pas pro..._ songea l'interne.

Suguru commença la sonate et Hiroshi se joignit à lui. Le morceau était grave, tantôt calme, tantôt nerveux.

C'était un bien étrange spectacle pour Sakura. La lycéenne dévorait des yeux le violoniste, le violoniste ne levait les yeux de ses partitions que pour croiser le regard profond du pianiste et le pianiste fuyait ou recherchait le regard gris du violoniste.

_Quel étrange trio…_ pensa-t-elle.

Les trois autres personnes, Fujisaki père, mère et fils fixaient fièrement Suguru. La mère affichait un sourire comblé, le père observait de temps en temps Hiroshi et Ritsu jubilait. Jamais il n'avait entendu son professeur de guitare au violon et il était ébahi.

Suguru avait légèrement bridé son jeu au début mais lui laissa libre cours par la suite. Un petit sourire ourla les lèvres de Nakano quand Fujisaki se donna enfin à lui et à partir de ce moment-là, l'intensité augmenta sensiblement. En musicienne avertie la mère du pianiste nota aussi le changement et commença à étudier Hiroshi. Quelque chose de bizarre se tramait entre les deux garçons mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être la puissance de la sonate biaisait-elle ses impressions…

Pendant la dernière minute, les deux musiciens ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Chacun donna le meilleur de lui dans cet assaut final. Chacun donna son énergie, ses émotions et sa passion.

Hiroshi s'inclina à la fin du morceau.

« Merci beaucoup, Fujisaki-san, je n'oublierai jamais ce moment-là.

- Nakano-sempai ! C'était magnifique ! le félicita Narumi.

- Fujisaki-san, ça a été un honneur de vous entendre ! Nous devions vous voir à Tokyo mais nous avons eu un empêchement, rattrapa Sakura qui trouvait la petite amie irritante et malpolie : elle n'avait même pas félicité Suguru !

- Monsieur Nakano, vous nous aviez caché votre talent ! dit la mère du pianiste.

- Mon jeu est très modeste, madame Fujisaki. »

Après quelques bavardages, tous passèrent à table et Hiroshi et Sakura rentrèrent ; c'est Suguru qui ramena Narumi à pied.

Chez Hiroshi, Sakura se vautra sur le seul lit :

« En fait… tu n'en pinces pas pour la petite Narumi. Ça ne serait pas le jouvenceau qui t'intéresse ?

- Je ne suis pas prêt à recommencer quelque chose et de toutes façons… Il part en Europe trois mois et j'en ai assez bavé avec Issei qui était à Kyoto.

- Donc tu as envisagé quelque chose avec lui ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas d'une relation en pointillé.

- Il n'est pas comme Issei. Il doit être sérieux.

- Il est vierge et certainement hétéro.

- Je ne suis pas sûre. C'était intense entre vous deux sur la fin. Je t'assure ! Il y avait une telle tension sexuelle… Fais gaffe, sa mère a remarqué quelque chose aussi.

- Ah ouais ? Tu crois qu'il y a un truc possible entre nous ?

- Ça t'intéresse maintenant ??

- Non. Bon j'ai sommeil.

- C'est ça, ouais… Gare à la minette aussi. Elle veut te manger tout cru ! »

Hiroshi prit un coussin, sauta sur le lit et appuya le coussin sur le visage de son amie :

« _Toi_, fais attention. Sinon je te tue et je t'enterre dans la cave ! »

_À suivre…_

* * *

Kogyaru ou Gyaru (aussi orthographié (Ko)gal ou (Ko)Girl) est une sous-culture, c'est à dire un groupe de filles et de jeunes femmes dans les villes japonaises. L'étymologie est disputée. Le terme est généralement vu comme dérivé du terme japonais pour « lycée », kōkō (高校), mais d'autres pensent que l'origine vient de ko (子), le mot japonais pour « fille » ou « enfant ». La deuxième partie gyaru vient de l'anglais gal (girl). On rencontre parfois l'orthographe kogaru mais il s'agit d'une transcription erronnée du japonais kogyaru.

Généralement une kogyaru est une jeune fille de 12 à 25 ans, portant minijupes, vêtements à la mode et accessoires tape-à-l'œil. Elles portent "loose socks", chemise portée en dehors de la jupe plissée raccourcie au possible, les ongles sont fait façon "artistique", cheveux décolorés et parfois frisés, maquillée à outrance, la peau est souvent bronzée et elle peuvent aussi porter des "platforms shoes" mais ce n'est pas systématique.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Je tiens à remercier Phoenicia, Syn-san, Momo, Cinabre, Céli-chan et Tsubaki D. pour leurs reviews!

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

Hiroshi n'était pas le seul à attendre. Des parents, des groupes d'adolescents, des frères et sœurs aînés. Et lui ? Quel rôle endossait-il ? Le bon copain ? Le gentil sempai ? Le futur petit ami ou… _le voleur_ de petit ami ?

Il se rappelait avec un léger sourire son concours. Shuichi, oui Shuichi, n'avait pas dormi toute la semaine précédant l'examen ; ce qui avait amusé Sakura et Hiroshi qui eux, y étaient allés les mains dans les poches. À leur sortie, Shindo s'était jeté sur eux et seule la promesse d'une énooorme glace avait réussi à le décoller.

L'interne ne se jetterait pas dans les bras de son élève, d'ailleurs, il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour elle. Elle avait déjà une bonne base et avait été très consciencieuse dans ses leçons supplémentaires.

Pourtant, son paquet de cigarettes était _déjà_ vide. Il avait _autant_ fumé? Il prit un chewing-gum ; l'haleine de cendrier froid l'écoeurait aussi.

« Nakano-sempai ! »

Il se retourna. Narumi lui faisait un grand signe de la main et accourait vers lui.

_Oh non !_ eut-il à peine le temps de penser avant que la jeune fille ne se précipite dans ses bras.

« Tu… tu veux une glace ? »

La lycéenne le regarda les yeux plein d'étoiles et applaudit, ravie.

_Classique mais efficace_, se félicita intérieurement Nakano en tendant un casque à Narumi, qui pressa étrangement sa _poitrine_ dans son dos.

« Je suis déçue que Suguru ne soit pas venu aujourd'hui. Il ne fait jamais d'efforts, se plaignit la jeune fille chez le glacier.

- Il a un contrat important et c'est une opportunité fabuleuse qui s'est présentée.

- Mais c'est loin l'Europe et trois mois, c'est long.

- Trois mois ça passe vite. Et puis ça tombe pendant les vacances alors tu pourrais le rejoindre.

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai besoin de quelqu'un auprès de moi, roucoula la tourterelle. Lui… Il a ses problèmes d'adulte.

- Toi aussi tu vas avoir des problèmes d'adulte et tu seras contente qu'il te guide.

- À l'heure actuelle, je voudrais juste qu'il couche avec moi. »

Un peu gêné, Hiroshi plongea son nez dans sa glace.

« Enfin… que nous concrétisions notre amour, se rattrapa la lycéenne.

- Ça aussi ça dépend des gens, tu sais, il n'y a pas de règles. Ça doit être… quelque chose de spontané.

- Je vais suivre votre conseil ! Samedi je suis seule alors… Comme c'est la Saint Valentin je l'ai invité. Notre bonne préparera à manger et en dessert… il me croquera ! »

_C'est plutôt toi qui vas le croquer_, se dit Hiroshi.

« Je ne t'ai pas conseillé de le croquer, fit-il remarquer gentiment, mais d'en discuter.

- Il va me croquer, j'ai dit ! »

Nakano haussa les épaules. Elle était vraiment ado et snob à ses heures !

_Mes parents l'auraient adorée…_ pensa-t-il amer.

« Et vous, que faites-vous pour la Saint-Valentin ?

- Je suis de garde, on est tous de garde. C'est assez surchargé ces jours-là…

- Pas de… chérie ?

- Non.

- Promis, si je me retrouve célibataire vous serez le premier sur la liste. »

L'interne faillit s'étouffer.

« Termine ta glace, plutôt que de dire des sottises, la taquina-t-il. Ta mère doit s'impatienter. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Le 14 février, Hiroshi partit aux aurores histoire de ne pas tomber sur le succube croqueur d'hommes.

Suguru, de son côté, retournait dans sa tête la proposition qu'on lui avait faite. S'il acceptait, il partirait pour trois ou quatre mois. Une dizaine de jours sans voir le professeur de son frère lui avaient parus longs alors trois mois… Et puis pourquoi pensait-il à _lui_ ? Narumi allait sûrement criser s'il s'absentait autant. Les vacances printanières approchaient et… À dire vrai, passer deux semaines avec elle l'angoissait un peu. Elle devenait de plus en plus exigeante et Suguru se sentait incapable de la combler. Les choses émotionnelles le troublaient et l'handicapaient considérablement. Et le paramètre « Hiroshi Nakano » n'arrangeait rien. Bien malgré lui, les deux yeux gris l'avaient captivé lorsqu'ils avaient joué ensemble et qu'avait dit Ritsu ?

_« Mais Nakano-sensei a dit qu'il aimait bien Suguru. »_

Lui aussi il l'_aimait bien._ mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire au juste ??

Il soupira et se leva. Il prit le petit paquet destiné à Narumi et descendit saluer sa mère. Il préféra faire le chemin à pied, peut-être tout se remettrait en place de lui-même.

Quand il arriva chez les Okuda, il fut tenté d'aller voir si Hiroshi était là mais il se retint et prit la direction de la maison principale.

C'est Narumi, vêtue d'un très joli kimono, qui l'accueillit.

« Bonjour mon amour, dit-elle en l'enlaçant. Joyeuse Saint Valentin. »

Le pianiste répondit par un petit baiser.

« C'est tout ? geignit la lycéenne avant d'embrasser plus férocement son petit ami. Voilà, c'est mieux. Viens, dit-elle en le prenant par la main. Nous sommes seuls, tu sais… »

Malgré lui, le concertiste déglutit mais à son soulagement, la jeune fille le mena au salon où la table était déjà dressée.

« Installe-toi, je vais chercher les plats. »

Le déjeuner se déroula sans anicroche. Au dessert, la jeune fille arriva avec un plateau de pâtisseries occidentales ; elle savait que Suguru en raffolait, particulièrement celles au chocolat mais elle ne s'assit pas :

« Le dessert… on le prend dans ma chambre…

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais ». Dans la chambre, j'ai dit. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle monta à l'étage et Suguru la suivit. La jeune fille posa le plateau sur sa table de chevet et se coucha sur son lit :

« Si tu veux du dessert… tu dois venir. »

Le rythme cardiaque de Suguru augmenta sensiblement. Un peu pétrifié, il obéit et s'assit sur le lit mais sa petite amie se releva et le renversa. Elle grimpa à califourchon sur lui :

« Narumi-chan qu'est-ce…

- Chuuuuuut, Su-chan… »

Elle prit un bout de gâteau au chocolat et le donna à Suguru :

« Je t'aime… un peu… »

Elle cassa une autre bouchée et l'offrit :

« Beaucouuuuuup… »

Elle coupa un troisième bout :

« Passionnément… »

Elle plaça le quatrième morceau entre ses lèvres et se pencha pour le déposer dans la bouche de son bien-aimé :

« À la folie… » murmura-t-elle.

Lentement, elle se releva et dénoua son obi puis ouvrit son kimono.

« Su-chan, j'ai… j'ai envie de toi, dit-elle en dénudant ses épaules et en dévoilant sa poitrine nue. Touche… touche-moi, dit-elle en prenant la main de Fujisaki et en la faisant remonter de sa hanche, le long de son flan, pour la mettre sur son sein nu.

- Na… Narumi… »

Elle lâcha la main et se pencha :

« Montre-moi… que tu m'aimes », implora-t-elle lascivement en lui suçotant le bout de l'oreille.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le garçon retira sa main. Il se sentait pris au piège. Il ne trouvait rien à dire, rien à faire. Peut-être réalisait-il même qu'il n'était pas excité et voulait partir. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus heurter sa petite amie. Elle avait fait preuve de beaucoup de courage pour se dévêtir ainsi.

« Suguru… Fais ou dis quelque chose, s'il te plait… »

Mais rien ne vint. Il voulait la rassurer mais aucun son ne sortit.

La jeune fille se redressa et referma son kimono sur elle.

« PAAARS ! hurla-t-elle. Et ne reviens plus ! Je te hais, Fujisaki ! cria-t-elle au bord des larmes. Tire-toi, minable !

- Narumi-ch…

- Pars ! il n'y a plus de Narumi ! J'en ai marre d'un… d'un frigide dans ton genre ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu ne m'as jamais aimée ! Tu… Tu n'es qu'une chiffe molle ! Pars ! C'est fini nous deux ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

La nuit avait été particulièrement longue pour Hiroshi, et c'est avec un soulagement immense qu'il gara sa moto devant le domicile des Okuda. Les urgences n'avaient pas cessé de se succéder à un point tel que Katô, un jeune interne, avait émis l'hypothèse que c'était sûrement à cause du grand nombre de rendez-vous romantiques qui avaient fini par mal tourner. Tous avaient ri à cette explication loufoque, et l'espace d'un instant la tension nerveuse qui régnait au sein de l'équipe s'était dissipée.

Mais là, le jeune homme était véritablement sur les rotules, et il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : se laisser tomber dans son lit.

« Nakano-sempai ! »

Hiroshi tressaillit et grimaça intérieurement. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il n'avait pas besoin, c'était des bavardages de Narumi, qui avait sans nul doute l'intention de lui parler de sa soirée avec Fujisaki et, honnêtement, le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre envie de subir le compte-rendu de leurs ébats.

_Et d'ailleurs, elle ne devrait pas partir pour le lycée ?_ songea-t-il avec un vilain petit élancement de jalousie.

« Bonjour, Narumi. »

Il allait demander par politesse si son plan d'attaque avait obtenu le résultat escompté, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la lycéenne fondit en larmes entre ses bras.

« Nakano-sempai ! Suguru et moi nous nous sommes séparés ! »

Hiroshi en demeura pétrifié de surprise. En même temps, le méchant petit pincement qu'il avait au cœur cessa tout net.

« Mais… que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il, soudain attentif.

- Il… ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un minable ! Je… je lui ai pourtant sorti le grand jeu, mais rien ! Il n'a même pas réagi !! Je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée de toute ma vie… » sanglota la jeune fille en s'abandonnant contre la poitrine de l'interne qui lui frotta le dos d'un geste réconfortant. Cependant, il décelait dans ces paroles plus d'orgueil que d'amour blessé.

« Et… il t'a dit quelque chose pour justifier de son… manque de réaction ?

- Rien du tout ! Pas un mot, pas un geste, je… je suis devenue furieuse et je l'ai jeté dehors en lui disant que c'était terminé entre nous. »

Narumi renifla bruyamment et tira un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'essuyer le nez.

« Excusez-moi, je… je n'aurais pas dû vous sauter dessus comme ça… bredouilla-t-elle en s'écartant.

- Mais non… Ce n'est pas facile à gérer, une rupture », la consola Hiroshi en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Narumi s'épongea les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Merci, Nakano-sempai. Vous êtes gentil…

- Tu devrais aller te passer un peu d'eau sur la figure, tes amies vont se demander ce qui t'est arrivé », conseilla le jeune homme en l'entraînant vers son studio. Un peu plus sereine, la lycéenne s'aspergea le visage et se remit en ordre. Nul doute que, quels qu'aient pu être ses sentiments pour Suguru, elle avait subi une sévère déconvenue, et Hiroshi en eut de la peine. Ce n'était qu'une gamine, en fin de compte, et à présent qu'elle était tombée de haut toute sa confiance juvénile et un peu orgueilleuse avait disparu.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il. La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Oui, merci. Je… je dois y aller, je vais être en retard, dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

- Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux », proposa Hiroshi avec un coup d'œil de regret à son lit, mais d'un autre côté il aimait bien la lycéenne, et en cet instant elle semblait vraiment éprouvée.

Narumi accepta et, moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, l'interne la déposa devant son lycée, vers lequel confluaient de petits groupes d'adolescents.

« Merci beaucoup, Nakano-sempai », le remercia-t-elle en lui tendant son casque et, spontanément, elle lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue.

_Gare à la minette aussi. Elle veut te manger tout cru._

Les paroles de Sakura lui revinrent en mémoire. Son amie lui avait confié avoir remarqué, au cours de leur duo, combien la lycéenne semblait plus intéressée par son professeur que son petit ami légitime. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait le béguin pour lui ?

Hiroshi secoua la tête. Il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour commencer à échafauder des hypothèses. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait était se laisser tomber dans son lit et dormir.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru, quant à lui, n'avait pas mieux vécu la rupture que Narumi, mais à la différence de cette dernière il n'en avait parlé à personne en regagnant son domicile, encore sous le choc, et n'était pas parvenu à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas réagi aux avances de Narumi. Celle-ci avait tous les droits de le traiter de minable, il l'avait sans nul doute humilié au-delà de tout, d'autant qu'il savait pertinemment qu'en dépit de sa façon d'agir, l'adolescente avait dû être tout aussi intimidée que lui.

_Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu ne m'as jamais aimée !_

Le garçon soupira, au bord des larmes. Il y avait certes eu plus de tendresse que de passion dans son cœur, mais il avait aimé Narumi, et ses paroles dures l'avaient blessé, bien qu'elles aient été en tous points méritées. Alors pourquoi, quand sa petite amie l'avait entraîné sur le lit, s'était-il retrouvé au bord de la panique ? Il avait été incapable de rien faire et, pire encore, n'avait éprouvé aucune excitation, aucune envie. Il avait… il avait voulu _fuir_.

Narumi ne lui pardonnerait jamais un pareil affront, et bien que bouleversé par leur rupture, il savait qu'il ne tenterait pas de la reconquérir ; plus inquiétant encore, il se sentait presque soulagé que leur histoire se soit terminée. Mais quel monstre était-il pour réagir de cette manière ?

Alors, dans le silence et l'obscurité de sa chambre, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, il laissa enfin couler ses larmes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lundi suivant, Hiroshi se rendit le soir chez les Fujisaki pour dispenser sa leçon à Ritsu, un peu curieux aussi de voir de quelle manière son frère aîné se ressentait de sa rupture avec Narumi. Comme à l'accoutumée, il arriva un peu en avance et fuma lentement une cigarette, songeur. Depuis deux jours, il ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête le moment magique qu'avait été leur duo, ainsi que les paroles de Sakura après coup.

Était-il vraiment possible qu'il soit en train de succomber au charme timide du pianiste ? Non, c'était tout le contraire ; il y avait un feu et une passion violents qui brûlaient dans le cœur du garçon, et qui ne s'exprimaient qu'à travers la musique. C'était cela que l'interne avait petit à petit fini par découvrir, tout d'abord à travers leurs rares discussions, puis à l'occasion du petit concert de Suguru, et enfin au cours de leur duo. En cette occasion, lui aussi avait laissé ses sentiments s'exprimer par la voix de son instrument, et l'échange avait été intense ; intense et passionné.

Mais alors, si le pianiste avait en lui pareille flamme, comment se faisait-il que, aux dires de Narumi, il soit demeuré aussi passif… aussi inerte ?

_« Il est vierge et certainement hétéro._

_- Je ne suis pas sûre. C'était intense entre vous deux, sur la fin. Je t'assure ! Il y avait une telle tension sexuelle… Fais gaffe, sa mère a remarqué quelque chose aussi. »_

Se pouvait-il que Sakura ait raison ? Que, peut-être, Suguru soit attiré par les garçons plutôt que par les filles ?

« Bonsoir, monsieur Nakano. »

Hiroshi détacha le regard du bout incandescent de sa cigarette et le reporta sur celui qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur.

« Bonsoir, Fujisaki-san. Vous… vous revenez d'un cours ? demanda-t-il, un peu gêné par ce à quoi il avait été en train de penser.

- Oui. J'ai une semaine chargée en perspective. Vous… vous êtes en avance, non ?

- J'aime bien prendre mon temps pour savourer une cigarette… »

Un silence se fit ; Suguru allait-il décider de se confier à lui ? Il en doutait ; le jeune musicien était une muraille quand il en allait de ses sentiments. Hiroshi hésita un court instant puis déclara :

« Okuda-chan… m'a dit que… que vous vous étiez séparé. Je… j'en suis sincèrement désolé. »

Suguru lui renvoya un regard noyé de tristesse, et l'espace d'un instant Hiroshi songea qu'il venait de commettre une énorme indélicatesse, mais le garçon se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Oui. Notre… soirée de Saint Valentin s'est mal terminée.

- Je… si vous souhaitez en parler… Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre une rupture, c'est toujours terriblement douloureux », offrit l'interne, et Suguru se souvint de ce jour où il l'avait vu pleurer devant chez lui. Égoïste, il avait presque fui sans essayer de connaître les causes du désarroi du jeune homme.

« Non, ça va aller… murmura-t-il en fixant le trottoir.

- Mais ça ira mieux si vous vous confiez à quelqu'un, insista l'étudiant, qui s'était attendu à cette réponse. Je ne veux pas vous forcer, bien sûr, mais je sais que le soutien de mon amie Sakura m'a beaucoup aidé les jours suivant la séparation.

- Mais… Le pianiste hésita. Vous avez un cours avec mon frère, je ne veux pas vous retenir… »

Hiroshi se félicita intérieurement. Fujisaki avait mordu à l'hameçon bien plus facilement que ce qu'il l'avait escompté, mais d'un autre côté cela dénotait à quel point il devait être désemparé.

« Nous pouvons en discuter juste après, je ne vous garantis pas que vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux, mais au moins vous aurez dit ce que vous gardez sur le cœur.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur Nakano. C'est très gentil de votre part de me le proposer. »

Et le garçon s'en voulait d'autant plus en cet instant que lui revenait en mémoire la défiance et la jalousie dont il avait fait preuve envers l'étudiant. Il avait honte, en fin de compte il ne méritait pas pareille mansuétude de la part de celui-ci.

Afin de s'occuper l'esprit et ne plus songer, l'espace d'un moment, à la scène de la rupture, Suguru choisit d'assister à la leçon de guitare. Il ne s'était confié qu'à sa mère, annonçant en peu de mots que Narumi et lui s'étaient séparés, et sa mère n'avait pas insisté, sachant que son fils n'était pas loquace et ne parlerait que lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt à le faire. Toutefois, elle avait été assez choquée par cette annonce totalement inattendue.

Absorbé par le cours, et s'efforçant de faire bonne figure devant Ritsu qui ignorait tout de la situation, Suguru fut toutefois soulagé quand il prit fin ; il appréhendait de se confier à Hiroshi, qu'il ne connaissait que très peu somme toute, mais d'un autre côté c'était cette distance qui l'avait poussé à accepter l'offre du jeune homme.

Tandis qu'Hiroshi félicitait chaleureusement son élève et lui notait quelques exercices à faire, le pianiste sentit une nervosité affreuse s'emparer de lui. Il était ridicule, qu'allait penser Nakano de sa déconvenue ? Il se leva brutalement et quitta le salon.

« Attendez, Fujisaki-san ?

- Je… Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais des choses à faire et…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous juger, Fujisaki-san. Seulement vous écouter. »

Suguru se sentit à nouveau céder à cette voix calme, ce regard empli de compréhension. Il soupira et hocha la tête.

« D'accord, mais pas ici. Nous serons mieux dehors pour parler de ça », dit-il avec un coup d'œil à Ritsu.

_À suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui auront laissé un petit commentaire, ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

Les soirées étaient encore froides en cette mi-février, et ils se réfugièrent dans un petit café, incapables d'échanger le moindre mot tout au long du trajet. Une fois assis, Hiroshi commanda deux chocolats et attendit que Suguru se décide à parler.

« Je… je suppose que Narumi vous a raconté ce qui s'était passé, dit enfin le pianiste, les yeux rivés au contenu fumant de sa tasse.

- Plus ou moins, mentit Hiroshi. Je l'ai croisée hier matin en rentrant de ma nuit de garde et… elle m'est tombée dans les bras. Je l'ai réconfortée du mieux que j'ai pu, mais... _Mais ce n'est pas d'elle dont j'ai envie de parler maintenant_, acheva-t-il en son for intérieur.

- Je… j'ai été lamentable. En fait, je n'étais pas prêt à… à aller plus loin avec elle et… et elle a voulu précipiter les choses et… »

Suguru avala sa salive avec nervosité.

« Et elle s'est mise dans une colère noire et m'a crié de m'en aller. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, vous savez. C'est ma faute. Je l'ai terriblement offensée, mais… mais je n'aurais rien pu faire quoi qu'il advienne, acheva-t-il sans lever les yeux.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent… lui dit Hiroshi d'un ton réconfortant.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas pu. Je… je n'en ai pas eu envie. Narumi et moi étions ensemble depuis un an et… rien. Je pensais être amoureux d'elle, non, je l'aimais, mais… »

Le garçon avait le plus grand mal à trouver ses mots et peinait pour exprimer ses sentiments.

« J'étais heureux d'être simplement avec elle, vous voyez ? Mais Narumi voulait plus et… et ça, je n'ai pas pu. »

Hiroshi avait écouté sans mot dire cette difficile confession et, à la lumière des observations de Sakura, il commençait à y voir plus clair. Alors que Suguru, lui, était manifestement toujours dans le noir, mais comment essayer de le mettre sur la voie sans qu'il n'en prenne ombrage ?

« Je… je me demande ce qui ne va pas chez moi, monsieur Nakano. Personne de normal n'aurait réagi de cette manière… Je n'avais qu'une seule envie à ce moment-là, c'était m'en aller, expliqua le musicien d'un ton malheureux.

- Hé bien… Fujisaki-san… Avez-vous envisagé que, peut-être, vous… vous n'étiez pas autant attiré par les filles que vous ne le pensiez ? »

Pour la première fois, Suguru leva les yeux de sa tasse et les posa sur ceux de son vis-à-vis avec perplexité.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Peut-être… peut-être êtes vous plus attiré par les personnes du même sexe que vous… » avança prudemment le jeune homme. Le pianiste le dévisagea d'un air stupéfait et, oui – un peu choqué.

« Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, bien sûr, ajouta aussitôt l'interne. Mais… si c'était le cas… cela expliquerait pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu aller plus loin avec Okuda-chan. »

Suguru ne savait plus quoi penser, clairement sous le choc. Était-ce possible ? Comme venait de le dire Nakano, cela expliquerait sa réticence à aller plus en avant avec sa petite amie, ainsi que le trouble étrange et persistant qu'avait éveillé en lui la caresse involontaire de l'étudiant.

« Mais non, je !... » Il s'interrompit. À quoi bon se récrier ? Il ne savait plus où il en était.

« Vous… vous pensez vraiment que ça pourrait être ça ? Que… que peut-être je… je préfère les… garçons ? dit-il, presque à voix basse et comme effrayé par ce nouveau constat.

- C'est possible. Je… je connais quelqu'un qui est dans votre cas et… qui en a pris son parti et le vit très bien, répondit Hiroshi d'un ton détaché.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit Suguru avec une telle note d'espoir au fond de la voix que le jeune homme en éprouva un petit pincement au cœur ; le pauvre Fujisaki paraissait véritablement déboussolé.

- Oui. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas été facile à accepter au début, mais… depuis qu'il a pris conscience de ses préférences, tout est beaucoup plus simple pour lui. »

Suguru ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire de cette hypothèse et se contenta de regarder fixement Hiroshi, en pleine confusion.

« Vous devriez boire votre chocolat, il va refroidir, conseilla celui-ci d'un ton beaucoup plus léger. Ne vous en faites pas, Fujisaki-san. Je ne pense pas, pour ma part, que vous ayez un quelconque problème… Réfléchissez simplement à ce que je vous ai dit, et peut-être vous rendrez-vous compte que… vos préférences ne sont pas celles que vous croyiez jusqu'à maintenant. »

Le pianiste hocha la tête et avala machinalement une gorgée de chocolat.

« Je… oui, je vais y réfléchir… »

Il semblait toutefois assez ébranlé. Les deux garçons vidèrent leur tasse et quittèrent le café.

« J'espère que… cette discussion vous aura aidé, au moins un peu ? avança Hiroshi.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas encore trop quoi penser de ce que vous m'avez dit mais… cela mérite réflexion », répondit Suguru et, enfin, un pâle sourire voleta sur ses lèvres. Saisi d'une impulsion soudaine, Hiroshi tira un petit carnet de son sac et y griffonna quelques chiffres à la va-vite.

« Voici mon numéro de portable. Même si je suis à l'hôpital, vous pourrez me laisser un message, je vous rappellerai », dit-il en tendant le petit morceau de papier à Suguru qui n'hésita qu'un bref instant et tendit la main pour le prendre. Leurs doigts se rencontrèrent l'espace d'un infime instant, mais le garçon sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

« M… Merci, monsieur Nakano, bredouilla-t-il. Et… merci d'avoir insisté pour discuter avec moi. Je… ça va mieux, c'est vrai. »

Ils regagnèrent lentement le domicile des Fujisaki, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, le jeune homme enfourcha sa moto et, sur un dernier salut de la main, s'éloigna le long de la rue, suivi du regard par Suguru.

XXXXXXXXXX

_« My life  
You electrify my life  
Lets conspire to ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

_I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away »_

_Le public était en transe. Muse cartonnait et c'était leur troisième soir à Tokyo. Hiroshi ne connaissait que trop bien cette salle de concert et partager ce moment avec Suguru était carrément excitant. Il enlaçait le pianiste, debout devant lui, et le berçait. __Fan de Muse, Nakano chantait aussi :_

_« Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations_

_Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations »_

_Suguru se retourna et regarda Hiroshi, qui lui murmurait, rien qu'à lui, en souriant, les paroles de_ Starlight :

_« Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms »_

_Fujisaki se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Un baiser féroce et passionné. Encouragé, Hiroshi lui arracha sa chemise, haletant. __Matthew Bellamy, lui, poursuivait :_

_« Far away  
The ship has taken me far away  
Far away from the memories »_

Hiroshi ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

_Un rêve… ça n'était qu'un rêve… Et… je suis où ?_

Il regarda autour de lui. Ça n'était pas sa chambre. Quelqu'un bougea à ses côtés :

« Éteins-moi cette radioooooo. »

À tâtons, il chercha le réveil.

_« And I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away_

_Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations, yeah  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations_

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms  
I just wanted to hold-_

_Feel the waves, soothe your mind, c'était Muse avec_ Starlight _et tout de suite, sur KY-Radio,_ Videotape _du nouvel album de Radiohead._ »

Il se leva et chercha ses vêtements.

« Ferme bien la porte en partant », grogna la voix assoupie de la chambre.

Dans la salle de bains, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se recoiffa à la va-vite. Il se nettoierait bien à l'hôpital. Il avait quelques vêtements propres dans son casier, ils feraient l'affaire.

Comme promis, il referma la porte soigneusement, sans un regard en arrière. Sur sa moto, il mit une bonne minute à se rappeler où il était.

_Il me faudra un café aussi…_ songea-t-il en faisant vrombir le véhicule.

Fujisaki avait quitté le pays depuis un mois et demi. Fujisaki n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis sa lettre. C'est pour ça qu'Hiroshi avait tourné la page et reprenait sa vie de célibataire, à papillonner par-ci, par-là mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il ne savait même pas le nom de sa maîtresse et s'en fichait, il ne la reverrait pas.

_Un mois et demi plus tôt, une semaine après la Saint Valentin_

Ce soir-là, autour d'un chocolat, les deux garçons ne le savaient pas mais c'était le dernier moment qu'ils passaient seuls. Après, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Suguru fut très pris par les cours de fin d'année scolaire qu'il dispensait, ses préparatifs du voyage en Europe et les vacances de printemps.

Narumi, au contraire, était plus disponible et attrapait Hiroshi dès qu'elle le pouvait. La lycéenne s'était épanchée le lendemain suivant la rupture mais elle avait bâti peu à peu un mur de silence. La semaine suivant sa rupture, c'est avec pudeur qu'elle annonça ses résultats à Hiroshi.

« 96 pour cent ! C'est très bien Narumi !

- Oui, répondit l'adolescente sans enthousiasme. C'est grâce à vous, ajouta-t-elle avec plus de chaleur.

- Tu as fait tout le travail, Narumi ! »

Elle le regarda un peu tristement :

« Est-ce que… est-ce que je suis… désirable ? » murmura-t-elle.

Hiroshi ne sut que répondre.

Devant l'hésitation du jeune homme, Narumi se leva :

« VOUS ÊTES TOUS PAREILS ! » hurla-t-elle.

Mais Hiroshi se leva et la rattrapa par le poignet :

« Narumi ! Calme-toi ! Tu… tu es très jolie, dit-il sincèrement. Et tu es désirable aussi… »

La lycéenne posa sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme et resta comme ça plusieurs minutes. Enfin, elle leva le regard et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser mais Hiro la repoussa gentiment.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, tremblante. Je… je ne vous plais pas à vous non plus ?

- Narumi… je… »

_Je sors d'une rupture et je ne suis pas prêt ? Faux, je serais prêt à sortir avec Sug… Mauvaise idée._

_Nous avons presque cinq ans de différence ? Et alors, ça ne me gêne pas avec Su…_

_Je suis amoureux de ton ex ? Mauvaise réponse aussi…_

« Narumi, ne te précipite pas pour… pour rencontrer quelqu'un.

- Mais je vous…

- Non. Viens on va se promener. Je suis comme toi, Narumi. En septembre, je me suis séparé de… de la personne avec qui j'étais. Nous étions ensemble depuis deux ans et demi et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu à Kyoto. Pour être plus près de… de la personne avec qui j'étais.

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous séparés ?

- J'étais devenu invisible. Son amour s'effaçait. Ça m'a brisé le cœur de m'en séparer mais je souffrais trop. Au début d'une séparation, on croit toujours tomber amoureux de la gentille copine ou du gentil copain qui vous a soutenu mais… c'est faux. Prends… prends le temps de… de vivre ta rupture.

- Il… il me manque, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Nous… nous avons discuté hier. Il… il ne reviendra pas. Il… il croit qu'il… il croit qu'il est… qu'il préfère les garçons ! » sanglota-t-elle.

Hiroshi s'arrêta et la serra contre lui. Ça ne servait à rien de parler. De plus, il se sentait gêné. Il avait l'impression de lui avoir volé Suguru.

« Il… il a été très gentil et… patient pour… pour m'expliquer ça, continua-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux humides. Il m'a dit qu'il… qu'il m'avait quand même aimée et… et que je lui manquerai. Vous… vous croyez que je rencontrerais quelqu'un à qui je plairai ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu es jolie, intelligente et un peu trop bavarde parfois mais c'est mignon. »

La lycéenne rit :

« Merci, Nakano-sempai. Et vous, vous n'avez trouvé personne ?

- Euh… non. C'est compliqué, moi.

- Vous le prenez tellement sereinement !

- Ça n'est pas mon premier chagrin d'amour, tu sais, ni le dernier. »

La promenade sous les cerisiers bourgeonnants se poursuivit sur un ton plus badin. Narumi était accrochée au bras de l'interne et lui racontait les vacances qu'elle allait passer à Hong-Kong.

Les jours s'écoulèrent. Le soleil revenait dans le ciel et dans le cœur du guitariste mais jamais il n'avait pu parler en tête-à-tête avec Suguru. Alors, il le regardait tristement. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il le laisserait partir, comme, pour d'autres raisons, il avait laissé partir Shuichi. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt pour parler sentiment. Le pianiste devait d'abord se retrouver. Oui, c'est ce qu'il se disait pour se convaincre.

En mars, les Fujisaki profitèrent de ce que la famille était au complet pour partir eux aussi en vacances. Hiroshi choisit Kyoto pour son internat. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de la ville. Il s'était fait à l'idée d'aimer silencieusement Suguru et qui sait, ça passerait, non ? Et puis il y avait Ritsu. Il aimait le petit garçon. Il apprenait tellement vite et bien !

Quand les Fujisaki revinrent, c'est lui qui partit pour Tokyo. N'y tenant plus, et n'ayant pas d'autres moyens de joindre Suguru – l'appeler chez lui aurait été gênant – il lui écrivit une longue lettre empreinte de ses troubles, ses sentiments, ses doutes, ses espoirs. Tout était tellement plus simple sur papier. Mais il froissa le courrier. Il recommença quatre ou cinq fois. Le temps urgeait. Le départ de Suguru approchait. La septième lettre, sobre, énigmatique, partit deux jours avant le départ du pianiste.

Et il avait attendu. Il n'osait plus éteindre son téléphone. Mais rien ne vint. Rien qu'il attendait.

Il rentra à Kyoto la mort dans l'âme. Peu de jours après, il décida de déménager. Narumi allait mieux mais elle lui rappelait Suguru. Il remercia chaleureusement les Okuda et emménagea avec Itachi et Kyo, promettant à la jeune fille de prendre parfois un café avec elle.

Ritsu aussi lui rappelait Suguru et revenir dans cette maison avait une saveur aigre-douce. La maison semblait vide à présent. Oh, Suguru n'avait jamais été vraiment bruyant. Non. Il avait été présent par son silence. Un peu comme un chat dont la présence est feutrée, inaudible mais perceptible. Là, mais discret. Le piano aussi résonnait de _leur_ sonate.

Souvent le soir, lorsqu'il fumait la dernière cigarette de la journée, accoudé au balcon de son nouvel appartement, il rêvait à ce que les Fujisaki lui racontaient. Suguru remportait un succès incroyable, mais mérité, dans les plus belles salles de Rome, Milan, Berlin, Paris ou Londres. Peut-être levait-il les yeux au ciel le soir, se disant qu'à ce moment précis, Hiroshi regardait lui aussi en l'air et pensait à lui. Toujours est-il que l'interne ne se lassait pas de contempler la voûte céleste, autant qu'il le pouvait, et de penser à ce petit pianiste timide, qui était à l'autre bout du monde, sous le même ciel.

Ce soir-là aussi, il rejeta la dernière bouffée de fumée et murmura à celui qui ne l'entendrait pas :

« Je t'aime mais… chuuuut, c'est un secret, ne le dis à personne. »

FIN de la première partie


End file.
